The Memories Of The Prime
by TheUltimatePrime
Summary: Después de que los Autobots y Decepticons sufren un accidente, se dan cuenta que se han convertido en humanos y ahora deben de buscar la forma de volver a ser los robots que eran.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfict :3 espero les guste, poco a poco irá mejorando y todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la serie a Hasbro (c) Studios y a Takara Tomi.**

* * *

Un día normal en la base Autobot Jack,Miko y Raf estaban jugando videojuegos, Bulkhead y Bumblee Bee mirando como jugaban los niños, Optimus hablando con Ratchet sobre que traían los decepticons en mente. Sin embargo Arcee estaba haciendo patrullaje, era un día normal y tranquilo, no como otros días ya que los Decepticons no habían estado activos en un buen tiempo.

**Con Arcee:**

-Por fin un día de tranquilidad y sin decepticons…- recorría la ciudad de Jasper Nevada en su forma vehiculár

Pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo la paz y tranquilidad, ya que Soundwave la seguía, aunque para su suerte, Arcee sabía que la seguía y estaba lista para ello, o al menos eso creía ella. Soundwave lanza una clase de misil hacia Arcee, la cual no se percató de ello y fácilmente se des transformó y calló al suelo inconsciente.

**En la base Autobot:**

-Qué extraño… la señal de Arcee se movía rápidamente, pero ahora a desaparecido…-dijo el médico

-Lo mejor sería ir a investigar… Bulkhead, Bumblee Bee, irán conmigo y Ratchet activa el portal terrestre-

El médico Autobot activó el portal terrestre

-Acábalos Bulk- dijo Miko sin mucho entusiasmo mientras seguía jugando

-Raf, creo que Miko trama algo… hay que vigilarla- dijo el joven muchacho susurrándole a Raf

-Autobots, Transfórmense y en marcha!-Optimus se transforma y pasa por el portal terrestre mientras Bulkhead y Bumblee Bee siguen su ejemplo.

Miko lo más rápido posible deja el control de videojuegos y se dirige al portal, mientras Jack la sigue –espera, Miko!-

-¿pero qué…? Ustedes dos, regresen, Raf quedate aquí- dijo el médico mientras cruzaba el portal al igual que Miko y Jack hicieron segundos antes

-Bien…- dijo el niño de 12 años quedándose solo y desactivando el portal terrestre... de nuevo

Con los bots:

-Parece ser que aquí hubo un decepticon- dijo Bulkhead

-[_creo que capturaron a Arcee y la debieron llevar a la nave decepticon_]- dijo el joven explorador

-Solo que, no tenemos el rastro para encontrarla, ni las coordenadas…- dijo Optimus algo des entusiasmado –lo mejor sería llamar a la base para intentar ver su ub~

De repente antes de que Optimus terminara la frase, de tras de ellos se abre un portal terrestre los autobots como defensa cambias sus servos a armas pero en vez de decepticons salen Jack,Miko y Ratchet viniendo de él y los bots despliegan sus armas.

-¿esto es una fiesta acaso?-

-les dije que se quedaran en la base-

-[_¿en dónde está Raf?_]-

-Raf está en la base y la única razón por la que estamos aquí es porque estos niños cruzaron el portal, intente detenerlos pero no fue suficiente…-

Optimus da un suspiro y utiliza el intercomunicador-Raf, activa el portal terrestre… ¿Rafael?... -se quedó esperando por unos 20 segundos-No hay señal, así que tendrán que venir con nosotros-

-bien!- dice Miko con alegría mientras todos la miran de una forma extraña y Jack le da un pequeño pisotón- oye- le devuelve el pisotón solo que más fuerte

-au, me dolió!- los dos empiezan a discutir por unos minutos

-[_parecen una linda pareja_]- dice Bumblee Bee con una inocencia infinita mientras que Ratchet y Bulk se reían sin parar

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Nada, nada- dice Bulk sarcásticamente

-estamos en medio de una discusión, no se debe interrumpir...ahora bien, ¿en que estábamos?

Antes de que de nuevo comenzaran a discutir un portal terrestre se abre de tras de ellos

-[_ahora que… ¿Raf?_]-

Antes de que dijesen algo sobre eso, algunos vehicons salen del portal y también Starscream y Megatron, pero Megatron tenía algo que ellos buscaban, tenía a Arcee y los autobots como defensa vuelven a cambiar sus servos a armas, apuntan hacia Megatron y los vehicons.

-Antes de que hagas un movimiento Prime, piénsalo dos veces, actúas en nuestra contra, si quiera se muevan tú y tus perros falderos entonces tu querida femme morirá- Dice el líder decepticon con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba del cuello a la Arcee.

-y… ¿si hacemos lo que tú dices?...

-dejaré vivir a tu, querida novia… así que, ¿Qué dices Prime? Recuerda que aquí hay una mina de energon, el energon o tu sparkmate, decide-

-_esperen… ¿dijo novia?..._- pensaron Jack y Miko con una confusión inmensa

-Optimus… ¿realmente dejaremos el energon?... enserio lo necesitamos- dijo el médico susurrando a su viejo amigo

-No te preocupes Ratchet… tengo un plan- dijo el Prime a su amigo y luego se dirigió a Megatron-bien Megatron, haremos lo que tú dices…-

-Bien, acércate si enserio es tu decisión…- dijo el segundo al mando de los decepticons con algo de ignorancia y credulidad

-O-Optimus… n-no lo hagas… - dijo la femme, la cual con mucho trabajo pudo hablar

Optimus se acercó para tomar a Arcee, al momento de tocarla se la arrebató a Megatron y cambio su servo lo más rápido posible luego le disparó haciendo que este se alejase de él.

-Lord Megatron!, decepticons a por los autobots!-

Rápidamente Bee dejo a Jack y Miko en un lugar un poco más lejos para luego ir a la batalla, enfrentándose a Starscream, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y varios disparos, pero Scream se defendió y usó los cañones que naturalmente tenía y usaba.

Ratchet y Bulk estaban peleando contra los vehicons aunque los tenían rodeados y no se percataron de que Miko y Jack estaban cerca de ellos

-vamos Bulk!, conviértelos en chatarra- decía Miko dándole entusiasmos a Bulkhead quien no la escuchaba

-Miko, ¿quieres callarte un momento?-

-oye, estamos viendo una pelea de robots gigantes en 3D-

-no es en 3D Miko, es real, es diferente!-

-lo que importa es que estamos viendo la mejor pelea de mi vida-

-espera…-

-a mi no me calles-

-¿Qué?... no es eso, mira- el chico señaló al cielo

-no veo nada… ¿qué quieres que vea con tantas nubes así?!-

-es completamente visible Miko, exactamente en dónde no hay nubes- volvió a señalar hacia el cielo el cual parecía ser una clase de meteoro metálico completamente grande que se dirigía hace hacia Optimus y Megatron –pero… ¿Por qué directamente hacia ellos?...-

-fácil jack… un plan de Megatron para destruír a Optimus de una manera fácil y menos sucia para el-

-de hecho… me voy a arrepentir, pero creo que tienes razón, el problema es que no les podemos decir, están en media batalla, nos pisotearían si tan solo nos acercásemos unos centímetros-

-para eso estoy aquí Jackie-dijo Miko con una gran sonrisa y va corriendo lo más rápido posible, esquivando a los bots que estaban en su camino-creo… que me perdí…-

-Miko, espera! Te matarían fácilmente- dice el chico mientras corría intentando seguirle el paso

Ratchet y Bulkhead habían terminado con los vehicons

-espera… ¿esos son…Jack y Miko?- dijo Ratchet mientras veía hacia dónde iban Jack y Miko

-Ratch, Ratch, Ratch… creo que necesitas vacaciones de los niños- mira un momento hacia dónde iban Jack y Miko- olvida lo que dije, vamos!-toma de los servos a Ratchet y se lo lleva arrastrando

-Bulkhead! detente, vas a dañar mi pintura!- el médico le grita a la bola demoledora y ve hacia el cielo- ¿Qué es eso?... Bulkhead detente un momento, creo que hay una clase de meteoro aquí, si llega a tocar este suelo donde debajo hay una mina de energon, todo explotará con nosotros aquí-

-¿y me dices detente?¡ hay que ir por Bee y luego por Optimus- dice Bulk aun corriendo

-¿Qué hay de Miko y Jack?-

-ya no hay vehicons, no creo que sean aplastados fácilmente, al menos que sea por Bee…o Scream, o Megatron… o Optimus-

-por algo te lo dije!-

Bee estaba muy cansado, sin embargo el "gran golpe" de Starscream casi lo derroto -[_Ríndete Scream, sabes que no puedes conmigo, por eso vas por el camino fácil… JA que vergüenza ser un decepticon así… al menos… yo tendría vergüenza de ser tú_]-dice el explorador intentando engañarlo pero sin lograrlo

-cállate! no podrás engañarme, se lo que intentas y no caeré… niñito- antes de que dijese otra cosa Bulkhead le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente –Bien Bee, vamos por Optimus es urgente-

-[_y… ¿Por qué?... no entiendo perfectamente…_]- dijo el explorador confundido

-Bulkhead!, te dije que explicaras a Bumblee Bee- dijo el médico mientras se sacudía de la arrastrada que le puso Bulkhead (literalmente) –lo que pasa es que un meteoro de metal, caerá dentro de una hora más o menos si no es que minutos y se dirige a Optimus y Megatron, además, si no nos vamos ahora, y el meteoro cae, explotará todo, completamente ya que hay una mina de energon debajo de nosotros-

-si! Y todo hará BOOM!- dijo Miko mientras estaba en el hombro de Bulkead

-y lo siento por desobedecer Bee… pero era necesario informar a Optimus hasta que Bulkhead y Ratchet nos detuvieron…-dijo Jack- pero tenemos que ir ahora… además ¿en dónde está Arcee?-

-[_se supone que ella estaba con… Optimus, tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible!_]- dijo el joven explorador mientras se transformaba y conducía lo más rápido posible

-Bee! Esperanos!- Bulkhead se transforma y Miko y Jack entran al auto mientras Ratchet también se transforma y los sigue

Mientras que Optimus, Arcee y Megatron estaban en una batalla infernal y eterna, no se percataban de el meteoro que pronto estaría sobre ellos

-ríndete Megatron, no tienes oportunidad alguna…-

- tus planes terminarán como todos los otros-

-esta vez… será diferente Prime… tan solo mira el cielo y verás de lo que hablo-dijo el decepticon con incredulencia y al mismo tiempo confianza en si mismo

Optimus mira un pequeño momento hacia arriba percatándose del meteoro que en cuestión de minutos estaría explotándolo todo –Megatron… tus intentos son tan improbables, que tú mismo te asesinarás-

-¿Quién dijo que no escaparía eh?-

-no te lo permitiremos, ni por un segundo Megatron, si morimos, tu irás con nosotros- dijo la femme decidida

Cuándo por fin Ratchet,Bulk,Bee,Jack y Miko llegaron el meteoro realmente estaba a cuestión de unos 3 minutos de llegar a tocar la tierra

-Optimus, tenemos que irnos ahora!- Ratchet gritó a su viejo amigo el cuál se veía bastante cansado al igual que Arcee y Megatron

-lo sabemos Ratchet- antes de que dijese otra cosa miró de nuevo al cielo y miró también lo cerca que estaba el meteoro, tomo a Arcee al estilo novia-vamonos de aquí!- comenzaron a correr, ya no tenían tiempo para transformarse, ni si quiera Megatron, cuando el meteoro tocó tierra hizo que la mayor parte de lo que había ahí explotará en mil pedazos, pero también hizo otra cosa…

Unas horas después los autobots despertaron pero había una diferencia aquí, ya no eran autobots, si no… humanos, estaban esparcidos el primero en despertar fue Ratchet, porque Miko y Jack lo despertaron, tenía el cabello de color naranja, usaba lentes, tenía un cuerpo delgado, no muy alto, tampoco era tanto musculo, ojos azules que emanaban una luz poco visible,una chaqueta grisasea, con franjas naranjas, pantalón azul de mezclilla, usaba zapatos negros y de piel blanca. Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlo así, se veía de unos 27 años.

-¿Qué miran?... ¿también murieron?...-dijo el médico con algo de confusión

-E-es que… no estamos muertos, pero tu… em-

-por dios tardas milenios en decírselo, Ratchet… te convertiste en humano- Miko le muestra un espejo con el cuál Ratchet se queda en un estado de shock, parecía que se fuese a desmayar de nuevo -¿Rat~

-¿CÓMO QUE SOY HUMANO?! EN DONDE ESTAN OPTIMUS Y LOS DEMÁS!-

-Calma, no es para tanto… tú fuiste el primero al que encontramos, así que solo queda buscar a los demás-

-supongo que deben de estar esparcidos…no deberían de estar muy lejos según mis cálculos- dice el médico mientras de levantaba y sacudía para luego caminar e intentar usar el intercomunicador –Ratchet a los autobots, ¿alguien me escucha?...-

Después de unos segundos una voz gruesa pasó por el intercomunicador de Ratchet –habla Bulkhead… Ratchet, dame tus coordenadas, estaré ahí de inmediato-

-ALTO, si son humanos, porque aun pueden hablar… por, lo que sea que tengan-

Después de que Ratchet le diese la coordenadas a Bulk responde a la pregunta de Miko-em…no lo sabemos, pero supongo que ese meteoro no nos cambió del todo, supongo que solo nos hizo humanos, pero lo demás es lo mismo-

-Aw… -dijo Miko con decepción-Quería ver a Optimus reír por primera vez… o almenos a ti, por lo menos escuchar y entender a Bee-

-Si Bumblee Bee tiene dañada la voz… pero el utiliza sonidos que solo nosotros entendemos y que ni un solo humano podría hacer… así que, si se queda sin voz… sería una desgracia, pero si en realidad hemos cambiado… puede que el pueda hablar en su idioma-

-SUPER!-

Después de unos minutos de esperar, Bulkhead llegó pero con Bumblee Bee, aunque sin rastros de Optimus, Arcee o tan si quiera algún decepticon

-¿nos extrañaste Ratchy?- era una voz desconocida, pero Ratchet y Bulkhead la reconocieron al instante, era Bumblee Bee

-Bee… tu voz… ha regresado!-dijeron los dos chico y Ratchet completamente entusiasmados y con mucha alegría

-lo sé, pero tenemos un problema, no encontramos rastro de Optimus, Arcee o algún decepticon, también somos humanos…-

Jack y Miko vieron a Bulkhead y Bumblee Bee de arriba abajo varias veces, Bumblee Bee parecía tener 13 años o 14, era rubio de ojos azules, piel de color blanco algo oscuro, no muy bajo como Raf, usaba una camisa de manga larga color amarilla, con franjas negras, usaba converse y parecía un niño ciertamente. Bulkhead aparentaba tener entre 20 y 25 años, era de color moreno con ojos azules, cabello negro, era alto, musculoso, usaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco verde y un poco grueso, pantalón verde y también llevaba una clase de botas pero sin tacón color café.

-a eso yo le llamo una buena estructura…-

-si así están ustedes no puedo esperar a ver a Optimus-

Bulk,Bee,Ratchet y Jack vieron a Miko de una forma extraña –uuuuuuuuu mucho amor!-

-tampoco exageren tanto… no hablaba de esa forma-

-sí, sí, así le diremos… Jack has algo con tu novia, te quiere engañar- dijo Bee con mucha inocencia mientras Jack y Miko se ponían rojos y Bulk y Ratchet se partían de la risa

-Q-QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!-

-claaaro, se que la miraste de forma extraña cuando dijo lo de Optimus- dijo de forma sarcástica

-sigue siendo mucho amor!-dijeron Ratchet y Bulkhead mientras aún reían sin parar

-bueno, basta de bromas, tenemos que encontrar a los tórtolos antes de que los decepticon o mejor dicho, Megatron lo haga, claro, si es que sigue vivo-

-N-no son tórtolos... deben de ser más como una clase de... hermanos o amigos cercanos- dijo Jack intentando dar otra razón, pero solo se ganó las miradas más extrañas de los autobots

-Lamento arruinar tus iluciones Jack... pero Optimus y Arcee son novios desde hace como 3 años y... ¿a que viene eso?-

-n-nada, nada solo decía, es decir, alguien como Optimus que no muestra emociones no se merece a alguien así de linda, fuerte... EM no dije nada ¿de acuerdo?!-

-celosoooooo- le dijeron los 3 mientras se lo repetían varias veces.

De la nada un perro con partes metálicas corre hacia ellos, era de pelaje azul cyan, rojo y azul, con unas partes de gris, tenía ojos azules y era un perro grande y delgado quien les empezó a ladrar

-un… ¿maxínimal techno-orgánico?,dime "Techno" ¿eres Autobot?- pregunto el médico dejando con intriga a los demás por su confianza en él perro, aunque más intriga en los dos niños ya que eso les sonaba a un dinosaurio robótico, y veían que era un perro con simples partes metálicas, aunque de un pelaje imposible. El perro solo asintió y movió la cabeza como si quisiese decir que lo siguieran para luego comenzar a correr

-¿ok?... creo que quiere que lo sigamos-

-entonces hay que seguirlo que se nos va a ir-

Los 5 comenzaron a seguirlo a pesar de que el perro fuese más rápido que ellos, para su sorpresa encontraron a Arcee, la cual tenía algunas heridas, no muy profundas ni graves. Ella tenía el cabello de color azul, con puntas de color rosa, era de piel blanca, parecía tener 16 o 17 años, usaba un suéter delgado de color azul, camisa negra, pantalón azul y usaba botas de color negro, poco a poco comenzó a despertar sus ojos eran de color azul diferente al de los hombres, eran de un color azul más claro

-Ok, bien hecho Techno… Arcee, ¿estás bien?-

-¿qué?... pero, son humanos…- después de unos segundos de recapacitar se da cuenta que también es humana- lo siento… estoy bien… solo que, me duelen demasiado las piernas y no puedo caminar… pero gracias al perro de Optimus estoy bien-

-rayos, no traje mi equipo mé…-se da cuenta de lo que dijo Arcee-espera… ¿perro de Optimus?... Optimus no tiene, ni tenía maxínimals-

-lo sé… pero él perro me lo dijo, no tuve más remedio que creerle, de no ser por el no estaría al menos consciente-

-cierto… además nos llevó hasta Arcee Ratch, no hay porque tener desconfianza en él, y parece un buen Techno. para mi gusto-

-oigan! Seguimos aquí, ¿alguien nos puede explicar que es un maxínimal?-

-Un maxínimal techno-orgánico es un robot como nosotros lo éramos, pero en forma de perros como ustedes les llaman, aunque si estos llegan a transformarse dejan de ser maxínimals y se convierten en predacons techno-orgánicos-

-¿ok?... ¿qué es un predacon?-

Los cuatro autobots dan un suspiro –con eso basta-

-bueno, Techno… ¿sabes en dónde puede estar Optimus?-

El Maxínimal asintió de nuevo y como la última vez, corrió y comenzaron a seguirlo, Ratchet comenzó a cargar a Arcee al estilo novia y los siguió. El dinobot se detuvo después de unos minutos de correr a gran distancia y vieron a un chico de apariencia de 18 años, tenía el cabello de color azul, era alto y delgado, no parecía tener demasiados músculos, usaba una chaqueta roja de franjas azules también con el emblema Autobot en la espalda, pantalón azul y botas, con un poco de tacón para hombre, pero tenía heridas profundas y rasguños.

Ratchet dejo a Arcee la cual con trabajo se mantuvo en pie, el médico se acercó un poco-¿O-Optimus?...- creyó que estaba desmayado como los demás o hasta muerto, ya que no se movía pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo Optimus movió la cabeza de forma rápida, él estaba despierto, aunque con mucho trabajo.

-Ra…Ratchet...-dijo con mucha dificultad el líder autobot

Ratchet dio un pequeño brinco del susto-Bulkhead ayúdame a llevarlo a la base- utiliza el intercomunicador- Rafael abre el portal terrestre y rápido-

El portal terrestre se abre de tras de ellos, los ópticos de Optimus pierden su luz y se cierran, Bulkhead y Ratchet lo toman cada uno de un brazo y lo llevan a la base mientras el dinobot, Bee, Arcee, Jack y Miko los siguen, cuándo llegan a la base el portal se cierra tras de ellos.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Raf al ver autobots viendo humanos y un extraño perro

-Después te lo explicamos Raf, es más urgente atender a Optimus-

-y necesito que todos salgan de aquí para poder comenzar la operación-

Todos salieron del hangar y después de esperar unas horas en un incomodo y largo silencio, ya era tarde, eran las 8 P.M y por fin, Ratchet salió

-¿y? ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Cómo está Optimus?-

-Está bien, pero su energon es escaso, por lo que despertará mañana por la mañana lo mejor sería que llevasen a los niños a casa…-

-pero, ¿Cómo?, no tenemos un modo vehicular ni nada-

-Am… cierto, no había pensado en eso, tendré que llamar a Fowler-

-¿Fowler? Aw…-dijeron los 3 niños con un suspiro pesado

-no tenemos de otra, si no es eso es la madre de Jack, ustedes deciden-

-Bee!-

-lo siento- dice de una forma inocente

-Bueno, yo iré con mi madre-

-y nosotros iremos en el helicóptero de Fowler Jack- dice Miko intentando convencer a Jack de ir con ellos-

-Bien, iré con ustedes-

Cuándo le iban a decir algo a Ratchet vieron que no estaba tampoco los autobots

-nos abandonaron!-

Los 3 niños fueron al hangar principal y ahí estaban todos, Ratchet estaba hablando con Fowler, Arcee terminó por quedarse dormida en una silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla de Optimus, Bee estaba jugando con el maxímal y Bulkhead estaba viendo como Bee jugaba con el techno-orgánico mientras se quedaba semi-dormido.

-Bien, Fowler vendrá en unos minutos- dijo Ratchet estando de la nada de tras de los 3 asustándolos y haciendo que dieran un brinco

-¿tenías que asustarnos?-

-ustedes no ponían atención…-

-bueno, pero tampoco tenías que aparecer de la nada-

-ok, ok, que quieren ¿Qué me ponga un cascabel?-

-tal vez…-

-pues tal vez yo~

-Ratchet, aún no me han explicado que se supone que pasó… también, ¿Por qué son humanos y quién es ese perro y que hace aquí?-

-Bueno… es una historia un poco larga- después de unos minutos de que Ratchet le explicara a Raf, con interrupciones de Miko y algunas disputas entre Jack, Miko y Ratchet, por fin terminó de explicar

-¿ok?... ¿Qué es un Maxínimal techno-orgánico?-

-un maxínimal es~

-es un dinosaurio robótico gigante que lo destruye todo!-

-Miko, ya van unas 500 veces que interrumpes-

-basta, los dos, un maxínimal es una clase de perro o cualquier tipo de "animal" metálico cybertroniano, pero si es capaz de transformarse, se convierte en un predacon, los cuales solo algunos son capaces de hacerlo-

-¿Qué es un predacon?

Antes de que Ratchet pudiese responder a eso, Fowler llegó en su helicóptero, después de también explicaciones a Fowler, se fue con los niños, al final todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, el único problema es que eran metálicas y era bastante incomodas, pero, sin embargo Arcee se quedo ahí, aunque aún dormida.

**En algún lugar con Optimus:**

-Optimus, acércate-

-¿Q-Quién es?...¿he muerto?-

-No Optimus, no has muerto, sigues vivo, pero ahora tienes una nueva forma, he enviado a tu antigua forma Orion Pax, pero he tenido dificultades y lo he tenido que convertir en un Techno-Orgánico, pero en forma de un animal de la tierra, un perro con partes mecánicas el será fiel a ti jamás te dejará, cuídalo bien Optimus, además hay aún más cosas que te tengo que mostrar…-

-esa voz… dime… ¿acaso eres Primus?-

-has acertado bien, por algo eres un buen Prime Optimus-

-y… recuerdo que cuándo me convertí en Prime, me diste a un maxínimal techno-orgánico, acaso… ¿es el mismo maxínimal que conocí hace eones?-

-claro Optimus, él es Cyber Dog-

-lo siento por cambiar de tema… ¿cuáles eran las otras cosas que me quería decir Primus?...-

-lo que te quería decir era…-

* * *

**Bueno, ¿los dejé con intriga? ¿les gustó? diganme que si XD bueno, a comentar! :3**


	2. ¿Quien es Ultra Magnus?

**Ñam, creo que de nuevo me pasé con lo largo del capítulo XD ya que, superen la intriga¡ :3 y por cierto, arreglaré unas cositas ¿okis? .-. Bien, tienen que haber pasado del episodio 19 para poder entender más o menos :3 yo que ya me terminé toda la serie y hasta la película obviamente entiendo XDDD y la palabra "servos" se refiere a manos/brazos, ópticos o ópticas significan ojos, glossa significa lengus y bueno... lo demás sería como si estuviera hablando como adulta XD ¿ya entendieron? bien, ahora si, pueden seguir aunque se que muchos no leen esto ;_; También les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos, si no de Hasbro y Takara Tomi.**

* * *

-Lo que te tenía que decir Optimus Prime, era, que yo he modificado aquel meteoro que descendió sobre ustedes-

-Entonces, no fue Megatron quién lo causó…-

-Sin embargo, seguirán teniendo su spark, energon y armas, solo que, esta vez tendrán forma humana-

-y ¿por qué nos has convertido en humanos?-

-Para que entiendan un valor…-

-¿Qué valor es ese?-

-Me temo que tendrán que descubrirlo por su cuenta y no solo eso, hay muchas cosas más aún, también tendrás lo que los humanos llaman diario… se escribirá automáticamente, no es necesario si quiera que lo toques, pero si lo deseas puedes grabar tus mensajes en el… Ese diario será llamado The Memories Of The Prime-

Después de que Primus le informara de algunas cosas que aún tenían, como la modalidad vehicular, pero no se transformarían, si no se concentrarían, aún tendrían sus armas y convertirían sus servos en armas de la misma forma que lo hacían, aún necesitarían del energon y también le informó otra cosa.

-así que dime Optimus… ¿deseas dejar de ser un Prime hasta que aprendas ese valor?-

Optimus lo pensó un momento, quería reír, tener sentimientos normales, pero, ¿Qué pasaría con el equipo Prime? No tendrían un líder al menos responsable, tal vez sus sentimientos cambiarían, podría dejar de ser incluso un autobot, o tal vez podría perder las memorias, de nuevo.

-No… no quiero dejar de ser un Prime, pero también deseo tener sentimientos como los tenía antes-

-Sin embargo, los Primes no pueden tener sentimientos fuertes, nublaría su juicio, tal vez de forma permanente. Permitir que nubles tu juicio, significaría la muerte e incluso la pérdida de esta guerra al igual que incluso tus pensamientos, tu bando y cosas que en estos momentos hacen el bien, podría convertirse en el mal-

-Pero, yo en estos momentos tengo un sentimiento fuerte, no es por algo, si no por alguien… si mi juicio no se ha nublado ¿por qué debería de hacerlo con demás emociones?-

Pasaron unos segundos y Primus decidió -¿estás seguro de eso?...-

-lo suficiente-

-Bien… seguirás siendo Optimus Prime, pero serás el primer Prime con sentimientos, acércate para modificarte-

Optimus se acercó a Primus y una gran luz lo iluminó todo

**En la base Autobot:**

Todos estaban durmiendo, era sábado por la mañana y parecía ser un buen día, Ratchet despertó con dolores en todo el cuerpo-¿Qué pasa?... es como si nunca hubiese peleado… o incluso dormido en una cama normal…- salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el hangar principal para ver a Arcee dormida profunda y tranquilamente a un lado de la camilla de Optimus, al igual que el techno-orgánico y suspiró-estos dos son inseparables…- siguió caminando y escuchó una puerta abrirse, miró hacia dónde provino el ruido y lo que miró fue a Bulkhead

-Hola Ratch- decía Bulkhead mientras se sobaba la espalda, la cual parecía estar muy adolorida

-No me digas… tu también tienes dolores-

-es exactamente eso, supongo que Bee debería de tener el mismo problema-

-y acertaste- dijo de la nada Bumblee Bee estando detrás de Bulkhead-y la cama fue muy incómoda…-

Después de unos minutos de platicar Arcee despertó mirando extrañada a los tres hombre, ya que lo único que hacían era quejarse de los dolores-llorones…-dijo en voz baja mientras aún los veía y ellos no se percataban de su presencia.

**Con Optimus:**

-Bien Optimus, he hecho los cambios a tu spark, la matrix ya no será tan pesada como lo era antes para ti, sin embargo, aún tienes tus deberes como Prime y no olvides lo que te he dicho-

-no te preocupes, no lo olvidaré- la voz de Optimus sonaba menos gruesa, ahora realmente parecía tener 18 años

-y una cosa más… si es que llegas a olvidar lo que te he dicho y empiezas a actuar con maldad… me temo que la matrix será cada vez más pesada para ti e irás poco a poco muriendo… y una última cosa… tu hermano también fue modificado, puesto a que son gemelos-

-claro- Optimus empieza a desvanecerse en una luz blanca- no lo defraudaré-

Al final se desvaneció y Primus desapareció.

**En la base Autobot:**

Optimus por fin despertó e intentó moverse pero no pudo a causa de dolor

-al fin despertaste bella durmiente- dijo Ratchet mientras estaba cruzado de brazos a su lado y empieza a desconectar algunos aparatos médicos que estaban conectados a Optimus

-¿Ratchet?...-

-tardaste más de lo que esperaba en despertar… y tu voz, se oye diferente ¿por qué?-

-bueno… ¿enserio quieres saber?...-

-tú qué crees, por algo lo pregunté-

-bien, bien- Optimus se sienta y luego se pone de pie, le contó todo y Ratchet terminó por quedar con más preguntas de las que ya tenía

-espera… ¿cómo?... entonces, ahora ya puedes mostrar tus emociones, ese perro era tuyo y jamás me lo presentaste-

-digamos que… no es completamente mío, si no que en realidad es una parte de mi, se puede decir que él fue mi "otra vida" su nombre original es Orion Pax, pero yo le digo Cyber Dog-

-¿sabías que me dejaste con más preguntas de las que tenía?-

-si- dice con inocencia –por cierto… ¿en dónde están los demás?-

-¿apenas despiertas y no puedes pasar 1 hora sin tu novia?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras Optimus solo arqueó la ceja- bien, fueron con Fowler por los niños él tech, digo *ejem* Cyber Dog está por ahí jugueteando por la base me imagino-

-¿has encontrado información de los decepticons?-

-No… pero supongo que debieron de haber sido afectados también por aquella cosa que no era lo que creíamos… puede que inclusive no hayan sobrevivido, pero no lo creo-

-Por cierto Ratchet… si esa cosa se supone que vino desde Cybertron… ¿no se supone debió de haber afectado también a otros que estuvieron cerca de él por la galaxia?-

-podría ser… sin embargo no hemos tenido nuevos reclutas, ni señales de Ultra Magnus en ningún momento….-Optimus se quedó en silencio unos segundos y Ratchet analizó sus propias palabras- em… lo siento, no quería hablar de él-

-No… no importa, supongo que ya lo superé, de alguna manera…- dijo algo incomodo y intentó cambiar de tema- más o menos cuando van a volver-

-no lo sé, supongo que tal vez incluso en cuestión de una hora- se encoge de hombros.

Después de que siguieran charlando por unos minutos hasta que al fin llegaron todos y estaban discutiendo. Ratchet y Optimus solamente se miraron entre sí y luego los vieron a ellos sin decir una palabra.

-No Jack, claro que no, no traerás a esa perr* aquí ya te lo dije varias veces-

-Vamos Arcee que puede pasar-

-am fácil, la pondrías en peligro de decepticons, causaría más problemas-

-no lo creo, Sierra no es problemática-

-admítelo Jack, apenas y se sabe tu nombre-

-Y necesitamos un guerrero o guardián más que a un niño, o lo que sea-

-sí y también engañarías a tu novia -

-Raf ya te dijimos que no somos nooo- los dos chicos se detuvieron a media palabra cuando al fin notaron a Optimus y Ratchet.

-vaya, ya era hora- dijeron Optimus y Ratchet con sarcasmo mientras todos se quedaron con las pupilas gigantes, Optimus enserio usó el sarcasmo.

-¿qué?-

-n-nada nada-

-solo que tu-

-jamás usas el sarcasmo-

-Ratchet explícaselo a ellos tú, mientras intentaré rastrear a los decepticons-

-¿ok?- después de que Optimus caminara hacia las computadoras y empezara a buscar sabrá que cosa Ratchet les explicó todo a ellos que, al igual que él, terminaron con más preguntas de las que ya tenían.

-Así que… ¿Optimus por fin reirá?-

-¿Quién es Ultra Magnus?-

Optimus miró de forma agresiva y amenazante a Ratchet con esa última pregunta, Ratchet tan solo sintió la mirada y hasta se puso un poco pálido

-em… si el reirá y Ultra Magnus… bueno, el… em, Arcee ¿podrías explicárselo tu?-

Arcee lanzó una pequeña mirada hacia Optimus haciéndose ver que no se podía hablar de Ultra Magnus en frente de él –c-claro p-ero tu lo recuerdas más que yo-

-Tú eres la novia de Optimus, se que lo recuerdas aún más que yo obviamente-

-OK! Demasiada discusión, sea quien sea alguien responda-

De la nada Optimus apareció a un lado de Ratchet –Ultra Magnus era mi hermano gemelo… líder de los Wreckers y mi segundo al mando, el murió en Cybertron hace… mucho tiempo…- dijo con voz demasiado serias, más de lo normal dándole un escalofrío a los niños, pero los bots sabían que Optimus les había mentido, Magnus estaba vivo, solo que por alguna razón que ni Ratchet sabía, pero él no quería saber nada de Ultra Magnus, por ningún motivo.

-¿algo más que quieran saber?...- dijo mientras su expresión facial y voz se notaban un poco tristes, los demás vieron a los niños con seriedad ya que los bots sabían que Optimus se ponía así o inclusive peor cuando se hablaba de su hermano

Los niños negaron con la cabeza nerviosamente y Optimus se dirigió de nuevo a las computadoras mientras ellos querían saber más de Ultra Magnus, pero sabían que no debía de ser frente a él, por lo tanto, la base estuvo silenciosa por unas horas, hasta que Raf tuvo un plan, se acercó a Optimus mientras los bots intentaron detenerlo, Optimus era demasiado irritante cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas. Pero, no lo lograron, Raf ya estaba a un lado de Optimus y le pregunto inocentemente –em… Optimus, nos preguntábamos si podíamos quedarnos a dormir en la base-

Optimus miró al niño y en tan solo segundos de pensar, suspiró y se inclinó para llegar a su nivel-bien, pero no entren a nuestras habitaciones ni hagan travesuras- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero en su mirada aún se podía mirar la tristeza.

-gracias Optimus- el niño le dio un ligero abrazo y luego fue con Jack Miko y Raf, Optimus no le tomó tanta importancia y volvió a su trabajo. Todos miraron a Raf curiosamente el abrazó a Optimus, él jamás se dejaba tan fácilmente… ni si quiera con Arcee. También se notaba que este niño tramaba algo. Por fin empezaron a hablar un poco para evitar la incomodacion y Jack llamó a su madre para decirle que se iba a quedar en la base este día, ella le dijo que iría también a la base. Raf llamó a su madre y le dijo que tenía que hacer trabajos en casa de sus amigos y volvería al día siguiente. Miko sin embargo, no le tomo mucha importancia así que no le informó nada a sus "padres". Al fin llegó la noche, la madre de Jack llegó y empezó a acosar a Optimus y Ratchet sin saber que eran ellos, hasta que le explicaron todo. Y Ratchet le dijo a su viejo amigo-Optimus, deberías ir a descansar, desde que despertaste has estado trabajando-

Lo miró un momento y luego asintió-bien- se fue a su habitación, mientras los demás se iban a sus habitaciones, uno por uno. La madre de Jack estaba dormida en un sofá, Jack, Miko y Raf en el otro. Raf no estaba dormido, se levantó y miró a todos lados vigilando que no viniese nadie, luego despertó a Jack y a Miko-chicos, despierten-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-son las 2 de la mañana…-

-de echo es la 1 pero de todas formas… vamos a investigar sobre Ultra Magnus, pero no hay que hacer tanto ruido, es por eso que le pedí a Optimus quedarnos esta noche-

-bien pensado Raf pero, están dormidos, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-

-cierto, y si no me equivoco, sus habitaciones tienen contraseñas-

-las puedo borrar, y también, es por eso que tenemos que hacer el menor ruido posible-

-¿vieron a Optimus cuando hablamos de Ultra Magnus?... pues imagínate cuando entremos a su habitación y nos descubra-

-cierto, me dio miedo, es la primera vez que lo veo así-

-bien entonces, iré yo solo- dijo el niño mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones

-espera Raf, iré contigo- dijo Jack mientras lo seguía

-yo también iré, olvidan a su maestra en escabullirse- también lo sigue

-yo diría la maestra del castigo-

-jaja, muy gracioso ¿eh?- dijo con sarcasmo

-chicos, silencio… ¿a cuál primero?-

-la de Bulkhead-

-claro… ¿cuál es?-

-es la primera, la del sello autobot verde-

-ho… am, fue fácil- el niño coloca un aparato extraño en la puerta y en cuestión de segundos abre la puerta –entremos- dijo el niño susurrando mientras entraba intentando no hacer ruido.

Caminaron un poco hasta ver a Bulk dormido en el suelo, siguieron caminando y encontraron varios libros que decían Optimus Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ironhide, Elita-One, Chromia, Forestar, Ultra Magnus, entre otros nombres extraños.

-aquí está chicos- Miko tomó el libro y lo empezó a ojear, lo que decía era:

Ultra Magnus es el líder de los wreckers, no se mucho sobre él, solo sé que es el hermano gemelo de Optimus y que su novia es…

Notaron que esa parte estaba arrancada, se podía ver que era a propósito, al igual que muchas hojas, en la hoja final se podía ver que Optimus estaba abrazando a Arcee, Ratchet, un robot desconocido bastante parecido a Optimus y a Bee de forma cariñosa mientras aquel robot intentaba escaparse.

-no hubo éxito, hay que suponer que ese era Ultra Magnus, se supone que es el hermano gemelo de Optimus ¿no?-

-eso es extraño… bueno, hay que ir a la de Bumblee Bee, luego a la de Ratchet, después a la de Arcee y al final la más difícil, la de Optimus-

-bien- los 3 niños salieron de la habitación con mucho cuidado y cerraron la puerta, después fueron a la habitación de Bumblee Bee y pasó exactamente lo mismo.

-Rayos… al parecer enserio Optimus no quiere saber nada de él…-

-no importa eso, vamos a la de Ratchet-

Fueron a la habitación de Ratchet y está vez tenía más hojas, fotos y escrito decía:

Ultra Magnus, el hermano gemelo de Orion, es obsesionado con las reglas, si Orion supiera lo mucho que lo odia también su novia es… -esa parte no se lograba ver- Orion parece estar celoso de ellos, no lo sé, pero cada vez que veo que está cerca de esos dos juntos hace lo máximo posible por alejarlos. Regresando a Magnus, aunque sea un obsesionado por las reglas tiene un pasado bastante malo… y no es exactamente el hermano gemelo de Orion, es 5 años mayor que él pero son casi iguales hay que admitirlo… Han pasado ya 3 años y han enviado a Orion a la correccional dicen que él es Ultra Magnus ¿a que se deberá?... también no he visto a Magnus desde hace casi 3 meses, incluso abandonó a su novia. Me sorprende 8 años han pasado y apenas Magnus a aparecido. Al parecer Orion le ha mantenido un rencor grande… Ya no le habla, ni si quiera se le acerca no sé el por qué pero aún así, me preocupo por Orion tan solo tiene 13 años…

Ha pasado un año, Orion se ha convertido en Prime y le ha dado (de muy mala gana) el puesto a Magnus de jefe de Wreckers, Bulkhead ha salido del equipo de Wreckers para unirse a Orion, al igual que yo, Arcee quien desgraciadamente perdió a su compalero Tailgate, Cliffjumper no se como es que él entró al equipo, pero aún así se nos unió y un pequeño joven llamado Bumblee Bee del cual Orion ha cuidado desde hace casi 4 años. Ha pasado un año de guerra y está consumiendo a todo Cybertron, Orion ha bajado al núcleo y después de dos días regresó, mejorado, más fuerte y con un nuevo nombre: Optimus Prime. Jazz, Elita-One, Ironhide, Wreckers y muchos más nos han ayudado a construír una nave llamada el Arca, desgraciadamente la mayoría de ellos murieron y Optimus fue quien más lo sufrió… Ultra Magnus ha ayudado, sin embargo él se fue en su propia nave y nos abandonó, nosotros 6 sin embargo nos fuimos en el Arca a buscar un nuevo hogar en dónde vivir y terminar con esta guerra nos hacemos llamar Autobots y estoy seguro de que terminaremos esta guerra… Contra los Decepticons.

Al final de el escrito se podían mostrar varias fotos en las cuales se podía ver la foto que habían visto en la habitación de Bulkhead, Optimus alejando a Magnus de Arcee, Optimus dándole un golpe a Magnus y Arcee dándole una cachetada a Optimus mientras Magnus reía.

-mucha información, pero necesito saber… el por qué ese odio mutuo entre hermanos…-

-cierto, y ¿por qué llevaron a Optimus a la correccional?-

-y quien era la novia de Magnus-

-vamos a la habitación de Arcee-

Fueron a la habitación de Arcee y encontraron la misma historia pero también miraron que ella era la novia de Magnus y empezó con Optimus aún cuando seguía siendo la novia de Ultra Magnus, sinceramente ella nunca amó a Ultra Magnus, solo seguía con él para estar con Orion/Optimus porque Magnus la golpeaba, regañaba y fácilmente se enojaba con ella, pero Orion siempre la defendía.

-awwww que lindo amor desde niños-

Los dos chicos miraron a Miko con la ceja arqueada y tan solo siguieron a la habitación de Optimus

-¿están listos chicos?... es la hora de la verdad-

Abrieron la puerta y Optimus estaba dormido en una silla tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados. Siguieron caminando pero esta vez no encontraron ni un solo libro de Magnus o los otros, buscaron en todos lados hasta que debajo de la cama metálica vieron una caja, con mucho trabajo escalaron en ella y vieron un CD pero era terrestre, lo que era extraño decía: Recuerdos. Con intriga salieron de la habitación, cerraron la puerta, fueron hacia el hangar principal y pusieron el CD en la laptop de Raf, lo que vieron fue a Optimus, parecía tene años, Ultra Magnus tenía 10 o 11 años y lo estaba cargando mientras decía –no te preocupes Orion, yo cuidaré de ti y te haré como yo, nuestra madre no pudo con eso por ser una cobarde, yo te enseñaré como ser un mech de verdad…-

La siguiente toma, Optimus estaba en una discusión con Ultra Magnus, era sobre Arcee, ella estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a Optimus y tenía varios golpes, el labio partido y estaba sangrando un poco. Optimus le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Ultra Magnus y Arcee le dio una cachetada a Orion mientras Magnus se reía. La siguiente toma, Optimus estaba en la sala de registros Iacon archivando unas cosas, después unos bots extraños entraron y dijeron que levantara las manos también lo llamaron Ultra Magnus, dijeron que su hermano Orion Pax había confesado que el no era Magnus si no Orion y que él había intentado evitar los robos de todo y violaciones que había echo a Femmes entonces se llevaron a Orion y Magnus llegó riéndose con mucha felicidad. En la siguiente toma, Orion estaba encadenado y colgado sobre una pared en forma de cruz y de cabeza diciendo que él era Orion Pax, pero llegó Ultra Magnus diciendo-lo siento mi "querido" Orion, pero te has equivocado de bot, fue mi culpa que nuestra madre muriera y que nuestro padre nos abandonara y sí, fue mi culpa el echo de que tu estés aquí justo ahora-

-Maldi** hijo de pe**a! tu eres el que merece estar aquí justo ahora, en cambio yo que jamás te abandoné, mentí o hice alguna broma en lo absoluto me pagas con esto… también te llevas a mi novia Ariel quien ahora es Elita-One, hiciste que rompiera con ella, hiciste que Ratchet, Arcee y Ironhide me tuvieran miedo e incluso me odiaran con toda el alma, ¿sabes que?... Bumblee Bee ahora!-

De la nada un niño de tan solo 6 años, golpeó a Ultra Magnus en la cara dejándolo en el suelo y con el labio partido, después liberó a Orion y los dos se fueron lo más rápido posible para que encerraran a Ultra Magnus.

La siguiente toma, estaba Megatron hablando ante varios bots mientras Orion estaba a su lado en la multitud y en primera fila se podían ver a Arcee, Ratchet, Bee y algunos otros hasta que Megatron dijo –lo mejor sería que la vieja guardia se largue, no me importa si es por la fuerza o no, yo soy el elegido para ser el siguiente Prime y superaré a esa guardia si es necesario, derrocándola-

-Megatron, deberías de darte cuenta que estás actuando como aquella banda de agresores… los "Decepticons"

-¿así que deceptions eh?...- susurró Megatron con algo de curiosidad

Orion estaba escuchando hasta que no soportó más y habló-Alto consejo, quisiera tomar la palabra-

El alto consejo asintió y Megatron miraba a Orion con desprecio y odio también se podía ver la ambición en su mirada ignorante

-¿por qué es necesaria la violencia como medio para lograr la justicia? Lo mejor sería no tomar todo como si fuésemos predacons, Primus nos creó para dar la paz sobre todo aquello que da violencia y no darles más violencia, y deberíamos de hacer eso hasta que todos seamos uno-

Los del Alto Consejo se miraron entre sí y asintieron con una sonrisa luego miraron a Orion y uno de ellos dijo- Orion Pax, todos los Primes traen la paz y luchan por aquellos que necesitan o no ayuda… dime ¿tu deseas eso para todos los aquí presentes o a los que no?-

-sí señor, todo individuo merece la paz y la justicia-

-Entonces, el momento, de un nuevo Prime ha llegado al fin, tú Orion Pax, serás el siguiente Prime, pero tendrás que conseguir la Matrix de liderazgo si enserio lo deseas-

-claro señor- dijo Orion con una gran sonrisa mientras toda la multitud ahí presente gritaba sin control- AUTOBOTS. AUTOBOTS, AUTOBOTS!-

-NO!- dijo Megatron haciendo que todos se callaran –el no merece ser el siguiente Prime! Lo merezco yo, este idio** duró más de 5 años en correccionales y yo que jamás he hecho un mal acto me niegan ese derecho! Han cometido el peor error de sus asquerosas sparks, ustedes no saben nada al igual que este imbécil!- se acercó rápidamente con un servo transformado en cuchilla al Altp Consejo y lo enterró en la spark de uno de los del Alto Consejo haciendo que muriera-Todos aquellos que me sigan, por este cuerpo muerto seremos Decepticons! Y haremos lo que es en realidad la justicia aquí!- se transforma y se va volando mientras un poco menos de la mitad de la multitud lo siguen.

En otra toma parece que han pasado años Optimus se ve como el robot que eran antes de ser humano y le pide a Ultra Magnus que se quede con ellos, pero Magnus lo niega y se va en su propia nave mientras Cliff, Bulk, 'Cee, Ratch y Bee suben al Arca, el los sigue.

-Wow… que gran vida… llena de sufrimiento, pobre de Optimus…-

-sí, pensar que su hermano lo defraudó cuando él lo apoyó en todo…-

-les dije que no entraran a las habitaciones!- se escuchó una voz de la nada, se oía enojado y conocido… vieron la hora y ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Tragaron saliva y al voltear vieron a Optimus cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido y se veía bastante enojado.

* * *

**Me cansé de escribirlo en tan solo un día y medio XD creo que mis dedos se quebraron ._. ¿se puede? además creo que escribí demasiado, a la próxima intentaré tampoco tardarme tanto ¿okis? :3**


	3. Al fin has vuelto

**Jooo... lo siento por la tardanza ._. pero al menos recordé que tenía que escribirlo XD siento que es un poco más corto que los otros dos, pero también he decidido agregar a un OC :3 trae mas ficción )? XD ya que, disfrútenlo y tampoco se emocionen tanto XD recuerden que todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la serie (original) están reservados a sus creadores Hasbro Studios y Takara Tomi.**

* * *

-Les dije que no entraran a nuestras habitaciones- dijo Optimus mientras estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a los 3 niños, su mirada parecía como si los fuese a asesinar en cualquier segundo. Los niños solo bajaron la cabeza por miedo y vergüenza.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?...-

-queríamos saber más de Ultra Magnus…-

-pero encontramos tantas historias que decidimos buscar más-

-¿enserio les interesa tanto saber de él?...-

Los niños asintieron y Optimus suspiró luego habló- si enserio quieren saber él porque odio a Magnus… de echo… no lo odio… solo sigo un poco enojado con él y de alguna manera, a pesar de todo… lo extraño- los 3 chicos se asombraron por eso, después de todo lo que le hizo sufrir ¿no lo odiaba? –es una historia un poco larga así que le las contaré cuando anochezca… ¿ok?- dijo ya con un tono normal- si es que se me olvida recuérdenmelo-

-claro- asintieron y Raf le entrego el CD a Optimus –lo sentimos-

-admito que también fue mi culpa… ustedes no sabían nada de Magnus- toma el CD y se va a su habitación. Después de eso, pasaron unos 3 segundos y suspiraron de alivio

-al menos no nos mató…-

-creí que lo haría…-

-lo que me sorprende es… ¿por qué no lo odia después de todo lo que le hizo?...-

Los 3 se encogieron de hombros mientras pensaban y daban conclusiones algo extrañas hasta que terminaron dormidos. Cyber Dog estaba cerca de ellos, los miró y se quedo ahí todo el momento mirándolos con una gran curiosidad -¿Qué son esas cosas?... ¿son buenas o malas?... no lo sé, pero si los autobots conviven con ellos deberían de ser buenos… ¿o no?- de sus ojos emana una luz y pasa sobre Jack, fue algo parecido a como los bots toman su forma vehicular. Se transformó en humano, era casi igual a Optimus, pero su chaqueta tenía flamas.

Bee llegó caminando y dijo pensando que Cyber Dog era Optimus- Optimus ¿Por qué…?- miro de arriba abajo a Cyber Dog –tu no eres Optimus… ¿o sí?- preguntó con curiosidad

Cyber Dog negó con la cabeza y Bee rápidamente le dijo- ¿eres Cyber Dog?-

Asintió y entonces Bee sonrió, comenzando a hacerle demasiadas preguntas a las cuales solo se encogía de hombros, negaba o asentía. Pasaron tan solo minutos de tantas preguntas y Ratchet llegó al hangar y miró a Bee y Cyber Dog- Bee, Optim… ¿Cyber?-

-Buenos días Ratchet, y si, es Cyber, pero… ¿entonces ya no es un maxinimal?...-

-Puede que no… pero supongo que como todo, siempre tiene que haber una explicaión lógica a esto… pero, dime Cyber ¿sabes hablar el idioma humano?... ¿al menos nos entiendes?- Cyber hizo una seña para señalar que estaba respondiendo a la primera pregunta y negó luego respondió la segunda y asintió.

-Rayos… creo que tendrás que usar el método que usaba Bee cuando no lo entendíamos- comienza a buscar unas cosas en unos cajones y saca una tableta electrónica luego se la entrega- escribe si nos quieres decir algo importante… al menos que quieras tomar clases de lenguaje-

Cyber negó rápidamente con la cabeza y tomó la tableta, Ratchet comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas y Cyber comenzó a escribir las respuestas en la tableta, como si estuviese aprendiendo lecciones. Ya eran las 9:00 A.M y todos estaban en el hangar principal haciendo millones de preguntas a Cyber que ni si quiera podía entender perfectamente, pero ya que estaban más ocupados con las preguntas al pobre animal, no se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien, faltaba Optimus.

En la habitación de Optimus:

Estaba recostado en el suelo ya que su cama era metálica y incomoda, tenía los brazos cruzados de tras de su cabeza y parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo, su mirada parecía más perdida de lo que estaba el camino de Megatron.

Flashback:

-Solo se qué prométeme que no moriremos ni tú ni yo, hasta que nos veamos después de esto-

-Se que algún día te volveré a ver hermano… pero cuando eso pase, seré mejor que tú y no importa qué, pero te aseguro que te ganaré… en nuestra última batalla…- dijo Magnus poniéndose casi exactamente enfrente de su cara.

-Bien… pero no olvides que siempre te quise como un hermano… ahora me arrepiento de lo que pensé, creí que cambiarías pero fue mi error, por lo que, si es que llega nuestra "última batalla" solo uno de los dos saldrá con vida- dijo Optimus mientras lo apartaba lo más que pudo de él.

Los dos estrecharon sus manos y se fueron cada quien por su lado.

Fin del flashback.

-Desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar si rompiste tu promesa y en realidad moriste… pero si eso llega a pasar entonces habré sido yo el que perdió, no tú sin embargo, si es que solo uno de nosotros dos saldrá con vida, espero no ser yo…- pensó aún perdido en su propia mente, pero luego sintió algo extraño, miró la hora y ya era tarde, eran las 9:45 A.M –rayos, lo que pasa por perderme en mis pensamientos…- se levanta y se dirige hacia el hangar principal para ver a todos acorralando a Cyber –em… ¿Qué se supone que pasa?...-

-vaya al fin despertaste bella durmiente- dijo Ratchet sarcásticamente-

-tenía insomnia… ¿Qué le hacen a Cyber Dog?...-

-em… ¿acosarlo?-

Cyber se transformó de nuevo en perro y saltó sobre Optimus tirándolo al suelo, y empezó a lamerle la cara completamente mientras los demás solo contemplaban la escena

Optimus intentó apartarlo de su cara y por fin lo logró –me bautizaste…-se limpió la cara y se levantó luego cargó a Cyber como si fuera un niño con su oso de peluche, se veían tiernos los dos jugando como si fuesen niños pequeños.

-Como decía… y ¿por qué tanta fama a este pobre perro?.

-Se puede transformar en humano pero no sabe hablar la lengua humana-

-¿Cómo que no? Sabe hablar más de 27 tipos de idiomas- se encogió de hombros luego soltó a Cyber dejando que este se transforme de nuevo en humano

-Bien, bien, si se hablar el lenguaje humano pero no completamente…-

-se los dije, además el podía hacerlo desde hace muchos años antes-

Pasaron unas horas y Raf obviamente estaba cambiando las imágenes de evidencias robóticas pero vio algo interesante, una nave con un emblema pero no se distinguía si era autobot o decepticon –chicos miren-

-¿más avistamientos? - miró la imagen la cual no se podía verificar muy bien lo que era.

-¿qué se supone que es eso? sólo veo pixeles-

-se supone que es una nave-

-¿decepticon o autobot?-

-con los pixeles que tiene la imagen ni si quiera se sabe que es, además podría ser de cualquier otro alienígena en este planeta hay miles de tipos diferentes, contándonos a nosotros-

-o incluso podría ser Wheelljack-

Optimus miró la imagen y logró ver lo que jamás quería volver a ver, la nave de Ultra Magnus –en cualquier caso, deberíamos tener precauciones, Ratchet activa el portal terrestre-

-¿y nosotros que haremos?- dijeron Jack, Raf, Miko y Cyber

-ustedes se quedan aquí-

-awww…-

-tú no Cyber-

Cyber se transforma de Nuevo en perro y Ratchet activa el portal terrestre, extrañamente Optimus no señaló una orden, solo atravesaron el portal y cuando lo atravesaron miraron la nave la cual parecía haber chocado.

-Conozco muy bien esta nave…- dijo Optimus luego comenzó a rodearla hasta que por fin encontró el emblema Autobot

-¿De quién es?-

-si no me equivoco es de Ultra Magnus-

Con eso agrandaron sus pupilas en especial Arcee que sabía muy bien el porque Optimus estaba tan enojado con Magnus, también se preguntaron qué pasaría si estos dos se volviesen a ver… ¿enserio se matarían?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuándo escucharon que la nave abrió sus puertas, lleno todo de polvo por lo que no pudieron observar muy bien quién era hasta que se quitó el polvo… Optimus vio a su gran pesadilla Ultra Magnus.

-Al fin nos vemos de nuevo hermanito- dijo Magnus mientras caminaba hacia ellos y por lo que se veía también fue afectado por aquella cosa, era humano casi igual a Optimus pero un poco mas chaparro, sua ojos eran un poco más oscuros y su chaqueta tenía los colores invertidos a los de Optimus -qué ¿no me vas a responder?-

-¿Cómo podemos saber si enserio eres tú?-

-¿mi propio hermano no me reconocería?-

Optimus miró cuidadosamente al supuesto "Magnus" de arriba abajo pero podría ser otro intento de personificación inclusive, conociendo a Ultra Magnus podría ser capaz de cambiar de bando… pero, ¿enserio sería tan capaz?

Se acercó a "Ultra Magnus" y al fin habló-te haré unas preguntas, así sabré si enserio eres el Magnus que conozco… ¿a que le tenías pavor y horror y aún lo tienes?-

-te odio… a los scraplets-

-¿Quién gritaba como niña cuando tenía pesadillas?-

-…yo…-dijo en voz baja, casi ni se entendía

-perdón, no te escuche- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-yo- dijo un poco más alto-

-sigo sin entender-

-yo!- dijo más fuerte haciendo que los otros estuvieran aguantándose la risa

-¿en qué día, mes y año humanos nací?-

-el… am… ¿47 de octubre del año 1992?

-¿ok?... ni un solo mes tiene más de 31 días idiota, pero ya que, tampoco acertaste en el mes solo en el año, te lo dije más de un millón de veces y nací el 8 de junio de 1992

-no es cierto, jamás me dijiste-

-si te dije-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si! La última pregunta… ¿Qué delitos cometiste en Cybertron y otros mundos?-

-Violación de mujeres, robos y personificaciones a personas importantes-

-y gracias a tus violaciones… ¿cuántos hijos tuviste?.

-5 hijos…-

-espera… no me digas que lo hiciste de nuevo-

-hace 16 años…-

Suspiró no se sabía si era de frustración o decepción- ¿quién cuido a todos?-

-tú-

-¿murieron porque...-

-hice que murieran a propósito-

-Bien… si eres Magnus-

Con las últimas 5 preguntas los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, Arcee no tanto, ya sabía que todas eran ciertas. Optimus utilizó el intercomunicador y Ratchet abrió el portal, una vez que pasasen todos lo desactivó

-¿por qué tar…-se quedó a media pregunta cuándo vio a Magnus y sus pupilas se agrandaron, los niños miraron a Optimus y Magnus eran casi idénticos.

-¿acaso él es Magnus?-

-son casi iguales-

-hay que suponer que es él… hasta que pronuncien su nombre-

-Ultra Magnus…pero… ¿Cómo? Si se supone que…-

-¿había muerto? O se supone que mataría a mi hermano algún día… matarlo sigue en pie, pero no por ahora…-

Con eso último los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos ¿enserio dijo eso como si nada? Y a Optimus no le importó mucho.

-Bien, te asignaré a alguien para que te muestre la base…-

-¿sabes? Creo que prefiero que Arcee me la presente- dijo con una voz diferente, con el tipo de tonada que tenía cuando violaba a las femmes en Cybertron, una tonada atrevida

Un silencio invadió la base por unos segundos Arcee con la mirada le rogó a Optimus que no, de todas formas no lo iba a hacer- de todas formas, los niños recorren la base todo el tiempo, sería mejor que ellos te la muestren… Raf te la mostrará-

Magnus solamente miró a Optimus con odio luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Raf, pero su mirada de odio no estaba vigente, solamente su curiosidad, Raf tragó saliva, le iba a mostrar la base a alguien que sinceramente, le tenía miedo.

Una vez que Raf le mostró la base a Magnus, es cierto que no sabía en done tenía que dormir, pero aún así, fue Bee quien se lo dijo, aunque ninguno de los 3 presentes parecía tener felicidad, Bee parecía algo enojado y con nervios al mismo tiempo, Raf parecía tener miedo y nervios, Magnus parecía algo perdido en su mente, no prestaba mucha antención y al mismo tiempo parecía que estuviese enojado.

En el hangar principal:

¿Qué tiene que hacer él aquí?¡ ¿después de todo lo que hiso se atreve a venir y aún llamarte "hermano"?¡-

-Puede que Magnus haya tenido la capacidad de cambiar, sin embargo, todos los seres merecen toda oportunidad posible, en especial Ultra Magnus-

-¿recuerdas todos esos delitos?-miró Ratchet a su viejo amigo el cual parecía no acepta que "Magnus" estuviese con ellos, después de todo el sufrimiento que les causó y aún tenía el descaro de venir aquí como si fuese su hogar, el cual abandonó.

-Sí…-

-Pues recuerda que ni uno solo fue culpa tuya, te dio todo el peso que él tenía que llevar él, mintió y inclusive intento violarme! ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?-

Optimus solo fijó la mirada hacia abajo y parecía estar algo triste, después de todo, aún quería a su hermano, tal vez en los más profundo pero si, aún lo consideraba su hermano. En tan solo segundos de pensarlo al fin alguien habló y fué Cyber Dog –puede que él haya cambiado, solo hay que dejarle otra oportunidad, si no la aprovecha no tendremos otro remedio que no solo echarlo del equipo, si no prohibirle el acercamiento a este planeta, al equipo o inclusive a los humanos o cualquier otra mujer en éste planeta-

Los demás solo suspiraron y Bulk dijo- pues es lo que menos creo… si es que se habla de él-

-Solo una oportunidad, ni una más, además aún tiene que pagar por sus crímenes en Cybertron-

-¿Por qué no que los pague ahora?-

Optimus se quedo unos segundos en silencio y solamente bajo la mirada mientras pensaba en un pretexto y Arcee lo miraba con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos -¿enserio no tienes respuesta?-

El solamente levanto la mirada, se podía ver que enserio… ni si quiera le pasaba por la mente, justamente cuando Arcee le iba a decir algo, que se podía notar no ser muy bonito… llegaron Raf, Bee y Magnus, los dos pobres niños parecían haber visto un fantasma, pero no era por eso, sinceramente era porque la presencia de Magnus incomodaba y demasiado, después de todo, todos los presentes o al menos la mayoría saben lo que él hizo, en especial Cyber, Arcee y Optimus que fueron quienes estuvieron presentes muchas veces y Arcee sufrió por ello. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, todos se sentaron, pasaron minutos y Magnus estaba viendo perdidamente a Arcee, Optimus casi destrozaba a Magnus con la mirada, si fuesen metralletas sinceramente Magnus ya no existiría ni en esta ni en otras vida, Arcee sin embargo parecía estar en otro mundo, miraba hacia el suelo hasta que por fin, alguien rompió el silencio incomodo.

-PRIME¡-

Optimus se acercó a la gran pantalla un poco –Agente Fowler… ¿a que se de~

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-imagino que decepticons… ¿ahora de que me vas a sermonear?- dijo de una manera algo inocente y a la vez algo hartante para el agente Fowler el cual solamente parecía tener un tic en la ceja –em… lo siento, ¿cuál era el problema?-

-al parecer los decepticons no han muerto como creías, han atacado la base y han destruido la mayor parte de nuestras unidades y transportes-

-¿y qué quiere que haga? ¿sentarme a picar cebolla?-

-por algo son TRANSFORMERS ¿no creen?-

-sin embargo ahora no podemos ser "TRANSFORMERS"-dijo arremedando la voz de Fowler- ¿Qué no vez que somos humanos? Ni si quiera podemos ser autobots-

-y que, ¿vas a dejar que los Cons se salgan con la suya?-

-¿crees que sabemos su ubicación y en estos momentos estamos preparándolos para matar a Megatron y dar una fiesta?-

-¿fiesta?¡ yo quiero¡-dijo Miko saltando de su lugar, ganándose algunas miradas- em… lo siento, prosigan-

-aquí entre nos, deberías de dar disciplina también a los niños…-

-FOWLER- le dijeron la mayoría de los presentes

-bien... entonces dime Prime, ¿vas a dejar que los cons se apoderen del mundo? ¿eh?-

-No, ¿enserio se creyó lo de picar cebolla?-

-eres capaz de muchas cosas…-

-tanto como tú ayudas a rastrear a los decepticons-

-uuuuuu!- dijeron Bee, Bulk, Magnus y Miko

-¿qué tratas de decir?-

-nada nada…- dijo sarcásticamente

-no te saldrás con la tuya Prime, si quieres conservar a esos niños ahí compórtate al menos-

-bien… al menos déjame intentarlo-

-pues más te vale hacerlo lo más rápido posible, los Cons podrían regresar y no tenemos muchos refuerzos que digamos-

-bien, entonces si tan solo me dejaras hacerlo-

-no te atrevas Prime NO- justo antes de que dijera algo más Optimus canceló la llamada para luego comenzar a buscar varias coordenadas

-a eso yo le llamo "un nuevo Prime"-

-¿tenías que decirlo en voz alta?-

-sí-

Empezaron a platicar y Ratchet estaba ayudando a Optimus a buscar las coordenadas, pero Magnus estaba viendo a Arcee… intentando captar su atención de toda forma posible, aunque ella sintiera cierta repugnancia por él, era cierto que él merecía otra oportunidad, pero además de que Optimus estaba vigilándolo, lo ignoraba, sinceramente parecía ver más a Magnus que su propio trabajo.

-¿celoso?- le dijo Ratchet en voz baja

-no… solo, soy sobre protector, él es un peligro para todos aquí…-

-entonces dime de una vez… ¿por qué en estos momentos él está aquí? ¿eh? No creo que para decirnos hola-

-Ratchet… tu sabes perfectamente como Arcee, o el mismo Magnus, el por qué-

-solo quiero asegurarme… y escucharlo-

-a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi hermano y no me importa, qué, ni como, ni cuándo ni dónde, siempre será mi hermano y siempre lo querré por eso…-

-¿es enserio?-

-nooo, estoy drogado- dijo sarcásticamente

-pfff, ahora resulta-

-pues sí fíjate-

-…dime… ¿aún recuerdas a Blaster?-

-¿tú qué crees?-

-ok, ok, pues, ¿recuerdas que perdimos su señal hace 4 años?-

-sí-

Con eso Miko perdió su atención en los demás y puso solamente atención en la conversación entre Optimus y Ratchet, algo decía que iba a "buscar información"… de nuevo.

-¿por qué?-

-pues, acabo de obtener su señal… de nuevo-

-pero… ¿no será otro virus?-

-o tal vez haya recuperado la memoria-

-si eso pasa, entonces tendremos que borrarle la memoria, de nuevo-

-O regresarla al equipo-

-¿aún consideras ese lazo?- dijo Ratchet con incredulencia hacia su viejo amigo

-los lazos jamás se rompen… solo se desgastan, puede pasarles lo que sea, pero jamás romperse-

-tú sabes perfectamente como todos porque rayos tuvimos que hacerle todos esos cambios-

-oye… tendría 16 años justo ahora, puede cuidarse sola… recuerda que le tuvimos que dar falsos recuerdos como una "huérfana" y enviarla a una casa que sinceramente, nadie sabía que existía y ya pasaron más de 4 años… casi 5 si es que no mal recuerdo-

-y así, como pasaron 4 años, no recordó absolutamente nada y así debería de estar al menos, hasta que enserio la necesitemos que es lo menos probable, ella es una techno-orgánico y hay que suponer que jamás tendrá la capacidad de recordarlo-

-jo… ahora tenemos un Ratchet discriminador, pues yo creo, que como techno-orgánico ella tiene una oportunidad o más inclusive que nosotros-

-¿insinúas que hay que dejarla regresar con nosotros?-

-además, pero también Ratchet, algún día ella descubrirá la verdad y es mejor que no nos mantenga odio, si eso pasa, sería capaz de actuar incluso aún peor que un decepticon y destruir esta ciudad y más allá-

-mira, luego le dices a uno discriminador de techno-orgánicos-

Después de unos minutos Arcee había salido a patrullar, esta vez con Bumblee Bee en una motocicleta y un carro que les había dado Fowler, Bulkhead estaba en su habitación haciendo sabrá qué cosa y Magnus estaba hablando con Optimus y Ratchet, los niños estaban hablando en voz mucho más baja. Después de todo, Miko les estaba hablando de lo que supo de la tal "Blaster" y Cyber Dog solamente estaba escuchándolos mientras comía montones de chocolates que le dieron.

-¿no sabes si novia o lazo familiar?-

-no… ustedes interrumpieron en mi mundo y no me dejaron escuchar más-

-ok, solamente tenías que decirlo-

-qué tal si era otro caso delicado y de nuevo pasan cosas incómodas-

-pues veraz que no-

-¿qué vas a hacer?-

-lo que cualquier otro investigador haría-

-no… no lo harás-

-demasiado tarde Jackie-

-NO, miko! regresa-

Raf y Jack intentaron detenerla pero enserio fue demasiado tarde… Miko dio dos pequeños jalones a Optimus y dijo como si estuviera pidiendo una pizza.

-Disculpa, pero… ¿Quién es Blaster?-

Con esas simples palabras, las pupilas de los 3 se hicieron anchas casi parecía que iban a explotar, parecían nerviosos y tragaron saliva.

-ella… em… Ratchet, ayuda…-

-pues, ella em fue… ¿Cómo decirlo?...-

-haber que día, no tengo 100 años de vida-

-pues, hazte inmortal y responderemos-

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que haga eso?!-

-con la~ Antes de que Magnus terminara de hablar, Optimus y Ratchet le taparon la boca y Optimus le dio un pisotón, para terminar con una patada en la entre pierna por parte de Ratchet. El pobre Magnus terminó retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo -¿era necesario?-

-SI, ahora cállate, no ayudas…-

-volviendo a la pregunta inicial… Blaster fue mi…-

Para la suerte de Optimus sonó su intercomunicador –em… ¿qué? Espera… ¿puedes hablar más lento?-

Los presentes se miraron entre sí-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ratchet

-oye!, no crees que la respuesta a mi pregunta era más impor…¿tante?- dijo Miko pero calló al momento de ver a Optimus en casi un estado de shock… no sabían que se supone que le pasaba.

-¿Optimus?-

-¿e-en-enserio?-dijo Optimus mientras tartamudeaba luego habló lo más rápido posible a ellos, sinceramente no se le entendió nada

-¿qué?-

-Blaster, ha recordado todo, absolutamente todo sobre nosotros, ahora quiere volver a la base y sinceramente no se escuchaba muy feliz-

Ratchet, quien tenía un vaso de energon, se le cayeron los lentes en el vaso y se le cayó el vaso también, Magnus se quedó con la boca abierta y parecía que inclusive iban a desmayarse o quedar como esculturas en poco tiempo.

-SI¡-gritó Magnus mientras tomó a Ratchet, lo agitó y luego lo dejó caer al suelo, luego cargó a Optimus al estilo novia y lo dejó caer también al suelo.

-oye, tranquilo viejo- dijo Miko al ver a Magnus casi saltando por todos lados –luego le dicen a uno…-

-me dolió estúpido- dijo Optimus mientras se ponía de pie- Ratchet, activa el portal terrestre-

-¿coordenadas?-

Le dijo las coordenadas y una vez que activó el portal terrestre los 3 parecían estar esperando impacientes llegaron de él Arcee, Bee y una chica de 16 años más o menos, era de cabello azul con puntas de color rojo, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y era delgada, no tanto pero tampoco era de peso normal. Llevaba una falda negra un poco larga, leggings negros de un color un poco más claro que la falda también llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color gris con un corazón roto de color negro y tenía unos convers bota negros. Jack, Raf y Miko se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Tío Magnus, Tío Ratchet?...-después vio a Optimus y sonrió -¿papá?-

Con eso último de nuevo, los 3 niños estaban a punto de quebrarse la quijada de tan abierta que la tenían… ¿acaso Optimus era el padre de esta chica?...

* * *

**Miko... ¿por qué eres tan cruel? XD LOL bueno, ¿qué pasará? ¿Cómo reaccionará Optimus ante esto? O3O no lo sé aun no lo pienso XD pero imagínenlo ewe bueno, creo que subiré los capítulos los sabados, si no lo hago entonces será cualquier otro día )?**


	4. Y ¿Quién es ella?

**Wiii¡ :D por fin, después de casi un mes aquí lo tienen XD el capítulo 4 de TMOTP¡ :,D lo siento por tardarme, tanto pero les tenía que dar algo ¿no? Ya que, lo siento si es un poco… de echo mucho más corto que los otroscapítulos pero siento que me quieren rematar por saber que rayos pasará aquí XD los dejo leer :3**

* * *

-Tío Magnus, tío Ratchet?... ¿papá?-

Los 3 niños estaban casi rompiéndose la quijada de tan abierta que la tenían, por poco y se desmayaban si era necesario mientras que los demás sólo dieron una sonrisa al ver a Blaster… excepto por Optimus, Magnus y Ratchet que corrieron a abrazarla, casi dejándola sin aire.

-N-necesito respirar- dijo Blaster la cual si, necesitaba aire y la dejaron respirar –gracias- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo pero tampoco de mala gana, si no quede una forma más juguetona que utilizaba para "jugar" con ellos- listo, pueden seguir- solamente se rieron un poco ante eso.

-ok, ok, ok, ¿alguien me puede explicar quién es ella?-

-y en específico por favor-

-Bueno… Blaster es mi hija, hace más de 2 años y medio, tuvimos que borrar todo recuerdo sobre nosotros y ponerla en seguridad muy lejos de aquí para que no fuese capturada por Megatron, ya que él quiere estudiar a los techno-orgánicos para hacer sus "experimentos" solo que, Megatron jamás se detuvo en buscarla y sabíamos perfectamente que Blaster recuperaría sus memorias en cualquier día. Es por eso que ya estábamos preparados para eso, solo que con la llegada de ustedes olvidamos este asunto por un tiempo-

-perfecto, ahora se olvidan de que existo-

-em… ¿error táctico?-

-idiota, sería un error mental-

-es lo mismo, táctico, mental-

-no es lo mismo-

-si es lo mismo-

-¿podrían callarse los dos un momento?-dijo Ratchet separando a los gemelos

Solamente mantuvieron un silencio por unos pocos segundos, hasta que Arcee rompió el silencio –y bien, ¿ninguna bienvenida más decente?-

-eh, no- dijeron Optimus, Ultra Magnus y Blaster al mismo tiempo mientras se cruzaban de brazos

Solamente buffó-son iguales-

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más notaron que Miko estaba haciendo millones de preguntas a Blaster, parecían más afirmaciones y casi no la podía entender por lo rápido que hablaba, entre ellas estaban "¿Qué se siente ser la hija de un robot?" "¿Qué es un techno-orgánico?" "¿Se crean o son hijos naturales?" "¿te gusta alguien del equipo?" "si es así ¿Quién es?" "¿Tienes novio?" "¿tu madre es un robot o es humana?" "¿Qué sentiste al descubrir que tu padre era una clase de "héroe" en Cybertron y aquí en la tierra?"

-eh… un poco más lento, por favor-dijo intentando entenderla

Tomó aire y volvió a repetir las preguntas con casi la misma rapidez, solo que un mini-segundo más lento de lo que lo hacía

-am… creo que respondo después las 3 últimas- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –primero, para mi es normal, segundo un techno-orgánico puede ser el "hijo" de un cybertroniano y un animal de este planeta o un humano y tercero son hijos naturales, aun que se pueden crear a base de experimentos pero su mente se controla fácilmente y tienen una clase de amo quién les dice que hacer y los controla haciéndoles lo que quiera-

Miko comenzó a anotar las preguntas y respuestas un una libreta que teníaluego comenzó a hacerle más preguntas, esta vez eran más fáciles y las decía con un poco más de calma para poder apuntar todo en la libreta.

-Miko, no le vayas a dejar un trauma psicológico con tantas preguntas- dijo Bulkhead mientras se ponía una mano en el rostro y los otros reían ante eso

Optimus y Ratchet volvieron a buscar señales de energon, reliquias o ubicaciones decepticon, Arcee había ido a sus aposentos extrañamente sin si quiera decir algo más. Bee estaba jugando con Blaster y Cyber Dog, Jack Miko y Raf estaban viendo la televisión y insistiendo a Blaster a que viera la televisión con ellos y Ultra Magnus y Bulkhead estaban viendo la televisión con ellos.

-Optimus, hay una señal decepticon muy cercana a su última ubicación-

-no pienso acercarme a ese lugar de nuevo-

-yo creo que absolutamente nadie querrá acercarse a ese lugar de nuevo-

-dime… ¿hay energon en esa ubicación?-

-sí, debe de ser sobre la mina de energon que estaba ahí antes del incidente-

-Entonces iremos ahí-

-¿puedo ir?- dijo Blaster exactamente de tras de los dos

-… ¿aún tienes tus armas?-

-sí-

-demuéstralo-

De repente sus manos cambiaron a blasters casi idénticos a los de Optimus

-¿mascarilla?-

Activó la mascarilla retráctil, parecida a la de Optimus también

-perfecto, entonces puedes venir, solo no te pongas cono la última vez- dijo recordando el desastre que había echo

-Bulkhead, Bee, Magnus ustedes irán conmigo y Ratchet activa el portal terrestre-

-¿Arcee no irá?-

-creo que a veces hay que dejarla en su privacidad-

-sí, claro, privacidad-dijo Ratchet sarcásticamente

Optimus solo rodó los ojos y Ratchet activó el portal, pasaron por él Magnus, Bee, Bulk, Blaster y Optimus para encontrarse con los vehicons y decepticons lo malo es que eran casi idénticos, de cabello negro, de estatura mediana pasando a altos, ropa de color púrpura muy oscuro, negro y gris, no se les veía el rostro ya que usaban mascarillas. Los únicos diferentes que se lograban ver eran Megatron y Starscream que estaban dando órdenes, Megatron era de cabello plateado de puntas grises un poco oscuras, parecía que la punta de sus dedos eran garras, era de piel de un tono normal, tenía muchas cicatrices en el rostro, una que atravesaba su ojo derecho que era la más visible, su ropa era de color negro y gris también era un poco más alto que Optimus.

En cambio Starscream también tenía el cabello plateado, era un poco de estatura baja **(N/A: los pongo como me los imagino ¿ok? jamás he creído que Optimus sea un vetabel (viejo) que quiere con Arcee XD así que, si Optimus fuese viejo, tendría que hacer a Arcee vieja ¿no? Y también, según wikipedia Optimus es un líder _JOVEN_ y nato :3) **era de estatura baja, cabello plateado con puntas rojas carmesí, su ropa era de color gris, negro y algunos tonos rojos.

Los autobots se iban escabullendo en dónde cupiesen y tomando el energon que podían, pero para su suerte a Bee se le calló un trozo de energon, lo cual causó ruido y uno de los decepticons miró a lso autobots, fue hacia Megatron –Lord Megatron, los autobots están aquí para lelvarse el energon-

-entonces deténganlos ¿para qué rayos crees que me llevé a tantos de ustedes?¡ Starscream, dales la "bienvenida" a los autobots-

Starscream se llevó a varios decepticons consigo, eran más de 12 por lo que se veía, después de que localizara a los autobots dijo- Autobots¡ ¿cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos para creer que pueden llegar y robar nuestro energon?-

-porque al menos nosotros no somos geys que se acuestan con Knock Out¡- le gritó Blaster mientras Optimus le tapó la boca evitando que dijese otra cosa y la puso tras de sí

-Decepticons a ellos¡- dijo completamente furioso mientras los autobots sabían que no tenían oportunidad, pero valía la pena intentarlo, así que lucharon cambiando sus manos a blasters y cuchillas.

**_En la base Autobot_- Arcee POV:**

Estaba recostada en el suelo, de nuevo a Fowler se le olvidó traer la camas para dormir… pero ya que, estaba más silencioso por lo que me levante algo adolorida, el suelo era de metal y no se sentía muy bonito que digamos. Sali de mi habitación y fui hasta el hangar principal para ver que solamente estaban Ratchet, Jack, Miko, Raf y Cyber -¿en dónde están los demás?

-Oh, por fin saliste de tu habitación, ya era hora, fueron a una mina de energon-

-¿qué?¡ ¿y no se les ocurrió decirme?-

-Optimus dijo que sería mejor dejarte en tu "privacidad"-

Solamente bufé y me senté en una de las sillas esperando a ver si pasaba algo interesante, pasaron minutos y no había respuesta o algo interesante si quiera.

-Qué extraño…-

-¿qué pasa Ratchet?-

-nadie a intentado comunicarnos desde hace casi más de 30 minutos-

-¿en horario humano?-

-sí, esperemos que no haya pasado algo al menos tan malo…-

Pensé un momento, tal vez sería mi oportunidad de ir también a la misión sin si quiera el consentimiento de Optimus –entonces… ¿puedo ir a ver qué pasa?-

-¿para qué? ¿para que Optimus termine dándome un buen sermón? No gracias-

-vamos Ratchet, ¿qué tal si los han capturado los decepticons y no pueden usar la intercomunicación-

-Espera unos minutos, si no llaman o algo parecido entonces podrás ir ¿correcto?-

-…-

-¿correcto?-

-sí, ya entendí- dije de mala gana –_pareces mi padre… cuando eres el de Magnus y Optimus…-_ pensé hasta que alguien habló por mi intercomunicador, era Optimus

-¿Por qué no llamaste directamente? Me tenías preocupada…-

-_lo siento 'Cee, te prometo que no pasará otra vez y falló la comunicación, pero necesito que activen el portal ahora_-

-bien- me dirigí a Ratchet el cual me veía extrañado- Ratchet, activa el portal en las coordenadas de Optimus- así lo hizo Ratchet y entraron todos lo más rápido posible, tenían muchos rasguños, estaban tan llenos de tierra que parecía que un dinobot gigante jugó con ellos por más de 3 horas… bueno, creo que exageré un poco, Blaster parecía haberse torcido el tobillo puesto a que cojeaba, al menos no se les olvidó traer el energon.

**Autor POV:**

-¿Qué les pasó? Parece que rodaron por un gran barranco-

-decepticons y piel bastante delicada-

-yo me voy a dar una ducha-

-nosotros también-

-tú no Blaster, tú te quedas para que pueda revisar tu tobillo-

-am, claro-

Optimus, Magnus, Bee y Bulkh se fueron a sus aposentos para ducharse, una vez que Ratchet terminó de revisar el tobillo de Blaster le puso unos vendajes que dejó la madre de Jack y se fue a dar una ducha, se hizo de noche y Blaster tuvo que dormir con Bee que era el más inocente y era como su hermano (N/A: se puede decir que Bee es el "hijo" de Optimus, pero adoptivo puesto a que es huérfano y Optimus cuida de él :3) Optimus y Arcee dormían en la misma habitación, pero como siempre Optimus dormía muy tarde, Ratchet también dormía tarde, inclusive menos que Optimus, los niños fueron a sus casas y durmieron tranquilamente para estar otro día… con los Autobots o mejor dicho, Autohumans

* * *

**Bien, lo admito fue BASTANTE corto, pero hice lo que pude y mi imaginación sobre esta historia esta tan afectada que creo que no durará tanto como yo creía ;-; pero no se preocupen :3 estoy segura que pasará de los 6 capítulos, al menos 5 XD ok, ok ya no los haré llorar (LOL) no me maten por favor D:**

**Ultimate fuera :3 *se va corriendo geymente a comer chocolate* XD**


	5. Insomnia

**Voy a explicar una cosita ewe aquí será un RatchetxOC/Blaster ¿ok? :3 es que como se perfectamente como es Blaster, físicamente y característicamente, se ve linda con Ratchet y recuerden que Ratchet no es su tío y es su… em ¿semi-abuelo? XD pero no 100% así que como dije, pensé que se verían lindos juntos :D ya qué, :3 los dejo leer de una buena vez XD**

* * *

**_En la base Autobot-noche-_Blaster POV:**

Seguía despierta, tenía Insomnia, además no sé el porqué pero antes de que Jack, Miko y Raf se fueran nos pusimos a leer a los llamados "Creeppypastas" y diferentes historias de terror, por lo que tal vez sea una razón así que salí de mi habitación y fui hasta el hangar principal, el agente Fowler tuvo que traer un refrigerador ya que como soy humana tengo que comer. Creí que no habría nadie, pero Ratchet estaba dormido en una silla con los brazos cruzados, como de costumbre pero esta vez su rostro mostraba más relajación, solamente moví un poco la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, caminé hacia el refrigerador y tome un vaso de leche, luego me acerqué a Ratchet y con la mano lo moví un poco –Ratchet, despierta-

Comenzó a despertar un poco- ¿Qué?... ¿en dónde estoy?- miró hacia casi todos lados para terminar mirándome- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-tenía insomnia así que vine por un vaso de leche, dicen que ayuda a dormir-

-debería de tomar esa cosa-

-no creo que te guste, además estabas con el sueño pesado, no creo que la necesites-

-¿a no?-

-no- Ratchet simplemente me comenzó a hacer cosquillas y hizo que soltara el vaso con leche, el lo tomó antes de que callera al suelo y le dio un sorbo para terminar escupiéndolo en el suelo y tirando el vaso con leche.

-¿cómo es que pueden tomar esta cosa?-

-te dije que no te gustaría y no pienso limpiar eso- dije señalando la leche que derramó

-aw… em, que se seque con el tiempo-

Solamente solté una pequeña risa ante eso –sí, claro, como son las tres y media de la mañana se va a secar en otras tres horas y media ¿eh?-

-em, no lo sé… cambiando de tema, ¿por qué tienes insomnia?-

-estaba viendo y leyendo historias de terror con Miko y Raf-

-y eran de…-

-asesinos, payasos, fantasmas, cosas así-

Seguimos platicando un rato hasta que las luces se apagaron por unos segundos r rápidamente abracé a Ratchet como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-eh, Blast no me vayas a dejar sin aire-

-tú no necesitas aire-

-sabes que tengo forma humana, claro que lo necesito-

-sí, pues yo lo necesito más-

Solamente bufó un poco y sacó una linterna, vi que estaba un poco rojo en sus mejillas…acaso… ¿se sonrojo? Se veía lindo ciertamente… pero, no creo poder decírselo, para mi mala suerte…

-Creo que debe de haber algún fallo en los conductos eléctricos…- no terminó de hablar ya que notó que no lo dejaba de mirar mientras fantaseaba -¿hay algo malo conmigo?-

-¿qué?... no, no, claro que no, estás igual de lindo que siempre- dije un momento… creo que no estaba consciente de lo que decía, los dos terminamos completamente sonrojados- eh, perdón no ponía atención, ¿Qué me decías?-

-q-que los conductos eléctricos debían tener algún fallo, será mejor que vaya a investigar y que te quedes aquí-

-claro que no pienso estar sola, sigo algo…-

-¿traumada? ¿asustada?-

-un poco traumada… creo que iré contigo-

**Autor POV:**

Ratchet solamente sonrió un poco- como quieras- caminó aun que con dificultad ya que Blaster no dejaba de abrazar su brazo con fuerza –y dime… ¿cómo va tu tobillo?-

-bien, no fue un daño muy fuerte ¿o sí?-

-no tanto, además eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para que te cures rápido-

-quisiera que mi padre pensase lo mismo…-

-solamente es sobre protector contigo-

-siempre he querido conocer a mis abuelos… y a mi madre… ¿Cómo son ellos?-

Ratchet se quedó en silencio… cuando un techno-orgánico nacía la madre moría casi automáticamente y el padre acostumbraba a abandonarlos –bueno… tu madre es una persona muy amable, siempre sabía que decir, era algo testaruda algunas ocasiones, pero era valiente y su voluntad era tan fuerte como el metal fundido-

-¿enserio?... ¿cómo es ella físicamente?-

-Su cabello era rojo carmesí, su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules, su estatura era mediana, no le gustaba usar cosas "féminas" así que vestía como si fuese hombre y siempre deseó ser uno, hasta que conoció a tu padre, ¿sabes?... ahora que lo pienso, era parecida a ti-

-¿entonces soy como una reencarnación?-

-no lo sé- dijo con una pequeña risita

-¿cómo eran mis abuelos?-

-tus abuelos maternos jamás los conocí, ciertamente, los padres de Optimus…- al recordar cómo eran le dio un poco de nostalgia- el padre de Optimus… se llamaba Ankayelo abandonó a su madre, era lo que ustedes llaman un alcohólico, engañaba a la madre de Optimus y fácilmente se enojaba, también acostumbraba a golpear a tu tío Magnus cuándo salía con amigos, a Optimus cuando se le olvidaba hacer algo y a tu abuela… casi por cualquier tontería, hasta que dejó a los 3 para irse con otra femme y terminar en la cárcel… sin embargo tu abuela era casi todo lo contrario, no era capaz de si quiera ponerle un dedo encima a Optimus o Ultra Magnus, era cariñosa, bondadosa y hacía todo lo posible para no meter en sus problemas a los demás, pero un día, Optimus se contagió de peste Cybónica… no había cura alguna a menos que se pasase el mismo tipo de energon a la víctima y el energon del enfermo a el que se ofreció… Magnus se ofreció, pero tu abuela Ángela hizo todo lo posible para que Magnus no lo hiciese, entonces cuando parecía que Optimus no tenía salvación, ella se dio como transplante… pero en el intento, no lo soportó más y murió…- dijo recordando la escena y parecía triste

-…- Blaster se quedó en silencio un momento- ¿cuándo pasó todo esto?-

-cuándo tu padre tenía 5 años y tu tío tenía 10…-

-una pregunta más y ya-

-bien, dime- dijo intentando ocultar su tristeza

-¿cómo eran los padres de mi madre?-

-te dije que jamás los conocí-

-hablaba de Arcee-

-¿consideras a Arcee tu madre?-

-ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi, me trato como si fuese mi madre y siempre ha sido una figura materna para mi, puesto a que jamás he visto a la mía-

-bueno… con ese punto de vista hasta yo la veo como mi madre.. lo siento, bueno, ellos siguen vivos, su padre es Abelardo, es un mech algo celoso, siempre se fijaba con quiénes salía Arcee, era muy sobre protector y algo estricto, pero si descartamos eso podría ser un padre muy cariñoso que lo daría todo por sus seres amados, la madre de Arcee, en pocas palabras, tu "abuela" era bondadosa con cualquiera, es demasiado confiada, no le importaba el tipo de mech con que saliera Arcee, lo que le importaba es que ella fuera feliz… lo único malo es que ellos no saben que Optimus en tan solo dos años se convertirá en su yerno, en poas palabras… sí, tu madre tiene tu misma edad y tu padre es tan solo 2 años mayor que tú, no digo que seas adoptada, recuerda que para nosotros los cybertronianos los años son para ustedes eones-

-uf, casi me daba un infarto-

-¿alguna pregunta más?-

-supongo que no-

-bueno, ya que estamos aquí…- hizo que Blaster le soltase el brazo y se fijo en varios de los cables que estaban ahí, luego empezó a moverlos y con unas herramientas a repararlos, cortarlos y casi de todo. En tan solo minutos después de que les hiciera de todo volvió la luz.

-perfecto-

-solo hay que esperar que los demás no despierten-

-y, ¿por qué tan aferrada a mi brazo?- dijo arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa de medio lado, lo cual le parecía algo extraño a Blaster, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera

-em… yo, ¿te lo puedo decir después?- sijo mientras estaba algo sonrojada

-bien, como quieras, aun tengo que limpiar el vaso de leche que derramé-

-iré por el trapeador- dijo mientras rápidamente se fue a buscar uno y lo llevó al hangar principal donde estaba Ratchet esperándola, comenzó a trapear en donde estaba la leche derramada, Blaster estaba quitando los vidrios cuando se cortó con uno

-au, rayos- dijo mientras salía sangre de la cortada, era un poco profunda, Ratchet rápidamente tiró el trapeador a un lado y fue a ver que le pasaba

-¿Qué te pasó?-

-me corté con uno de los vidrios-

Ratchet buscó unas vendas, un poco de alcohol y agua purificada, también un poco de algodón –bien, creo que te va a doler, no pienses en el dolor ¿bien?-

-c-claro…- dijo algo nerviosa, cerró los ojos y el médico le echó un poco de alcohol y agua en la cortada, le ardía mucho así que soltó un gemido de dolor y ardor

-espera un poco…- esperó a que no sangrara tanto y una vez que dejó de sangrar empezó a limpiarle con el algodón y le vendó ya que la cortada era profunda y larga –creo que mejor yo quitaré los vidrios-

-con gusto- dijo mientras tomaba el trapeador y comenzaba a trapear lo que faltaba, Ratchet terminó con los vidrios y una vez que los tiró y Blaster dejase el trapeador en su lugar, se le acercó un poco

-dime… ¿me vas a responder ahora?- dijo con un tono sarcástico

-am… es que yo… ¿qué tenía que responder?- dijo algo nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo

-¿por qué estabas tan apegada a mi cuando se fue la luz?-

-e-es que… te recuerdo que estaba un poco asustada, s-solamente eso- dijo algo nerviosa mientras seguía sonrojada

-ah, ¿enserio?-

-sí… sí ¿por qué?-

-no lo sé, creí que querías otra cosa-

-¿cómo qué?-

-no lo sé… algo como esto- justamente cuando terminó de hablar, se agachó para quedar a su estatura, con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de Blaster y con la otra su espalda, ella se sonrojó aun más y él solamente la besó, primero sus pupilas se tornaron pequeñas pero luego se dejó llevar por el beso, duraron así unos minutos hasta que Ratchet rompió el beso, se alejó un poco de ella con una sonrisa. Blaster estaba completamente roja, parecía casi un tomate y luego de superar un shock de tan solo unos segundos logró hablar

-e-eso fue…-

-atrevido, tonto, desesperado, lo sé… y lo siento...-

-no, no, claro que no, si no algo más… inesperado-

-¿aún tienes insomnia?-

-no lo sé…- dijo un momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba abrazándolo de nuevo, el médico se sentó en el sofá y Blaster también, cuando ella se quedó dormida aun abrazándolo, Ratchet solamente le dio un beso en la frente para terminar también dormido.

_**Base autobot -día-:**_

Cuándo todos despertaron miraron a la gran sorpresa, Blaster y Ratchet dormidos en el sofá, abrazándose uno al otro.

-¿alguien va a despertarlos?-

-no- dijo Optimus causando curiosidad en los demás

-¿por qué?-

-mientras Blast sea feliz, por mi está bien, además veía las intenciones de los dos desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿los sigues todo el tiempo o que rayos?-

-soy su padrastro, para mi es fácil saber lo que piensa-

-¿eso no la convertiría en tu madre e hija al mismo tiempo?-

-No… cuando se me dio la Matrix de liderazgo perdí todo lazo familiar, así que se puede decir que Ratchet no es de mi familia al menos en estos momentos-

-bueno, si tu lo dices- siguieron como si nada hubiese pasado, los niños llegaron más temprano de lo normal por lo que ellos también contemplaron la escena, hasta que Miko los despertó y terminaron casi en un infarto, aun que también Optimus le permitió a Blaster ser la novia de Ratchet.

* * *

**Bueno, no era lo que me esperaba, me esperaba más pero aun así me gustó XD que dicen… ¿hago una historia solamente de Ratchet y Blaster? ewe y tengo 2 cosas planeadas para 2 tipos de clasificaciones XD *modo pervert activado nivel 47* LOL, ya qué, si quieren que haga otra historia sobre Ratchet y Blaster (basada más en su "relación" y como fue que comenzó todo) díganme si la quieren clasificación M o clasificación T *nivel pervert aumentado* XD ya que.**

**Ultimate fuera¡ :3**


	6. ¿Ciclo que?¡

**Bueno… ya que veo que me tardo demasiado con las descripciones de los personajes XD las pondré aquí :3 Airachnid es casi igual que Arcee, excepto porque su cabello es negro con puntas doradas y usa ropa de color negro, Soundwave es alto de cabello negro, el color de su ropa es negro con tonos morados y usa botas con tacón para hombre (todos los decepticons usan ese tipo de forma en sus pedes si no lo notan XD excepto por starscream ._. El parece que usa zapatillas XD) listo, pueden leer :3 y esto es más como un capítulo de relleno ._.**

* * *

**1-er Síntoma: Bipolaridad-**

_**Nave Decepticon –Noche-:**_

Airachnid parecía ser bipolar, a veces era fría, a veces normal y algunas otras veces… era si es que se podía… "cariñosa" así que los decepticons no podían dormir por miedo a que se haya vuelto loca, incluso Megatron no pudo dormir.

-Soundwave ¿alguna señal autobot?- preguntó Airachnid estando justamente de tras de él, solamente negó como de costumbre sin hablar –entonces para que sirves maldito idiota reservado¡- y de nuevo… bipolar, Soundwave comenzó a buscar las señales más rápido- lo siento Soundwave- dijo mientras lo semi-abrazaba causando casi paros cardíacos en los presentes- Eres un imbécil ponte a trabajar¡ ¿Qué ya no me quieres?- dijo mientras tenía los ojos vidriosos y Soundwave estaba dando unos pasos atrás- ven aquí maldito estúpido de mi no te escapas¡- dijo mientras lo comenzó a perseguir y el pobre de Soundwave corría por su spark.

**2-do Síntoma: Deseo sexual-**

Base autobot –noche- Habitación de Optimus y Arcee:

-Optimus- Arcee comenzó a despertar a Optimus como podía

-¿qué pasa?... ¿Arcee?- dijo soñoliento

-bueno…- comenzó a acariciar el pecho del Prime- creo que sabes lo que quiero…- pero luego rápidamente se dio la vuelta- no, olvídalo tengo cólicos- y se volvió a dormir

**3-er Síntoma: Hambre-**

-Jack tengo hambre-

-yo ni si quiera se cocinar-

-por algo trabajas en ese restaurante de porquería-

-bien, bien… ¿qué quieres?-

-una hamburguesa-

Después de que se fuera y volviera dentro de media hora le dio la hamburguesa –ten- se la entregó de mala gana

-¿estás loco? También tengo que cuidar mi figura esto contiene mucha grasa, tráeme una ensalada de frutas-

Después de que de nuevo se fuera y volviera en unos 15 minutos le entregó la ensalada -¿algo más?-

-tú sabes que no me gustan ni las frutas ni las verduras, ¿sabes qué? Ya no tengo hambre…- después de eso se fue a ver la televisión

**4-to Síntoma: Histérica-**

Habitación de Ratchet y Blaster –día-

-Ratchet¡- le gritó Blaster y él fue normalmente

-¿qué pasa?-

-¿por qué rayos está todo desordenado?-

-¿desordenado?... todo está completamente normal-

Solamente soltó un gruñido –a mi no me jodas con eso¡ limpia y ordena la puta habitación de una maldita vez-

-ok, ok, cálmate estás muy histérica, te va a afectar-

-lo único que me afecta es que no te muevas- dijo mientras salió de la habitación y azotó la puerta-

-aw…- se puso a limpiar hasta que dentro de casi 30 minutos al fin terminó y solamente se dejó caer al suelo con los brazos extendidos -demasiado histérica hasta para mí- después de eso Blaster volvió a entrar a la habitación

-vaya, si limpiaste- Ratchet solamente gritaba por dentro pidiendo ayuda.

**5-to Síntoma: celos-**

Había pasado casi 3 semanas que las mujeres estaban así, por eso decidieron salir un día de la base para no tener que soportar sus reprimendas y volvieron bastante tarde riendo como locos, las 3 mujeres naturalmente estaban esperándolos, así que se llevaron un GRAN regaño cuando a la base.

-¿en dónde estaban?-

Cuando apenas iban a responder les dieron una cachetada -¿nos están engañando?-

-¿qué? Claro que no-

-sí, claro, entonces… ¿por qué tanta risa?-

-¿Jack?-

Jack sacó su celular y mostró una imagen la cual el auto de Vince estaba de color rosa, en vez de tener llamas tenía conejitos y arcoíris, ellas solamente se miraron entre sí.

-Bien… ganan esta…-

**6-to Síntoma: ¿Menstruación?-**

-am… ¿qué cosa?- dijeron Jack, Optimus y Ratchet completamente confundidos

-están en ciclo menstrual, les pasa a todas las mujeres cuando sus hormonas están lo suficiente desarrolladas-

-am… no le veo nada malo para que se ponga así-

-todas tenemos nuestras razones, vengan- se acercaron más y les tuvo que explicar cómo, por qué y que rayos pasaba cuando les llegaba el ciclo.

Solamente se quedaron completamente en otro mundo imaginando cosas extrañas –creo que mejor jamás hubiera escuchado eso…-

-pude haber incluso renacido… sin tener que saber eso…- estaban en un estado de shock, ahora sí tenían razones para actuar de esa forma.

**7-mo Síntoma: Normalidad-**

Un día después de eso las 3 mujeres del equipo volvieron a la normalidad para terminar casi riéndose de ellos por el casi trauma que tenían con esa explicación que les dio June, no pudieron dormir en toda la noche en sus habitaciones así que tuvieron que dormir en el hangar principal y despertaron adoloridos. Después de que los encontrasen les dijeron que ya no tenían ciclo menstrual por ahora y ya podían ser felices de nuevo, al menos hasta el próximo mes.

* * *

**LOL XD según me dijeron eso pasaba .3. así que recuerden hombres… si su novia tiene ciclo menstrual, salten por la ventana y no vuelvan dentro de casi un mes¡ :D XD**


	7. Una verdad dolorosa Parte1

**Bueno… creo que ah llegado la hora XD la hora de responder reviews :3 y lo siento por mi tardanza, escuela, catesismo, iglesia, trabajos, bla, bla, bla… me tiene hasta la coronilla ene**

**: Sí, yo aún no llego a esa etapa así que pos… yo no sabía ni si quiera que eso pasaba en las mujeres XD *toma una soga* si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer con esta soga y mi cuello cofcofahorcarmecofcof.**

**Cytrey Cee Prime: sí, me lo dicen muchas veces :3 pero creo que no importa la edad, si no la imaginación que uno tiene y supongo que importa más la edad mental que la edad em… ¿física? ._.**

**I are Warning: y yo creyendo que era la única que veía iTowngameplay ._. sí lo sé, intento mejorar en eso pero hay veces que mi hermana pone algunas "cosas" de la historia.**

**Guest: Todo esto siempre olerá a Macee's XD aun que no sea gran fan de esa pareja,creo que también se ven lindos juntos *fantaseando* ewe**

**Bueno, quiero acreditar a mi hermana que ella me dio la idea de el One-Shot "A First Kiss" y también escribió casi la mitad del capítulo "¿Ciclo qué?¡" por eso faltaron algunas cosas ._. pero este capítulo ya no será de relleno¡ :D y además también pasaran cosas importantes y al mismo tiempo _NO_ tan importantes (LOL) los dejo leer¡ :3**

* * *

**Base Autobot**_** –Día-**_

-Optimus, de nuevo hay señales de energon-

-¿no será otro virus?-

-ya estamos hartos de que haya una "señal de energon" y en realidad no sea nada-

-llevamos así desde casi 5 días-

-no lo sé…- después de casi 5 minutos de comprobar varias cosas al fin se dio la solución –no, no es un virus ni un error… ni algo por el estilo-

-bien, entonces vayamos allá-

-Ratchet activa el portal terrestre, Magnus y Blaster, ustedes vendrán conmigo-

Ambos solo asintieron y una vez que Ratchet activó el portal pasaron por él, aun que en tan solo 20-30 segundos de que cerrara el portal volvieron a llamar.

_-Ratchet… ¿estás seguro de que era en esta ubicación?-_

-sí, ¿por qué?-

_-solo hay un eterno vacío de desierto-_

-tal vez esté cerca y no lo noten-

_-Ó será otro error del sistema-_

-hay muchas razones por las que pueda estar ahí y por las que no-

_-¿broma decepticon?-_

-tal vez… no lo sé, la señal sigue ahí a tan solo unos metros de su ubicación-

_-como dije, eterno vacío-_

-si fuera un eterno vacío habrías muerto ¿no crees?-

_-hablo de vacío desértico-_

-ustedes solo sigan hacia el norte, la señal puede estar cerca-

_-bien…-_

Pasó casi media hora, los niños estaban en la escuela, Cyber Dog estaba dormido… como naturalmente estaba, Arcee estaba de nuevo en su habitación, Bee y Bulkhead también estaban en sus habitaciones, así que todo estuvo en un total y gran silencio por casi 1 hora o como mínimo media hora hasta que Ultra Magnus habló.

_-Ratchet… dime la verdad, ¿la señal sigue ahí?-_

-espera…- después de que revisara casi por cielo, mar y tierra no había ni una sola señal de energon o algo por el estilo –no, la señal se ha ido-

_-¿entonces llevamos casi 1 hora aquí para nada?¡-_

-se podría decir que sí-

_-bien… entonces activa el portal terrestre-_

-espera… hay señales decepticon-

_-¿y se te ocurre decirnos ahora?-_

-no las había notado hasta ahora-

_-¿qué tan cerca están?-_

-lo suficiente-

_-¿el energon está con ellos?-_

-sí, crees poder con ellos?-

_-no lo sé… debo suponer que sí-_

-bien, pero si algo sale mal no es mi culpa-

_-¿y si es por mi?-_ dijo Blaster, haciendo que Ratchet se callara unos segundos

-…e-eso es otro asunto…-

_**Flashback:**_

_-vamos papá, tu sabes que amo a Ratchet- dijo Blaster mientras movía a Optimus como si estuviera haciendo un "berrinche" llevaba así más de 15 minutos y se notaba que no iba a parar hasta que Optimus dijera que sí._

_-ok, ok, ok, pero déjame trabajar un maldito segundo-_

_-sí¡-_

_-espera un segundo-_

_-¿qué?-_

_-tampoco vayan a 2do paso-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_Simplemente señaló hacia dónde se supone que habían limpiado la leche derramada… la verdad es que estaba manchado de blanco aún_

_-OPTIMUS¡-_

_-¿en pocas palabras…-_

_-mucha inocencia, demasiada inocencia mi joven Blaster… algún día lo tendrás que saberlo, pero ahora no es el mejor momento…- dijo con una pequeña risa casi no notoria –solo espero poder sobrevivir…-_

_-¿a Arcee?-_

_-sí, no creo sobrevivir a una "larga platica" con ella-_

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_-¿Ratchet?... ¿RATCHET?¡-_

-¿qué?... lo siento, no ponía atención-

-¿más o menos hacia dónde se encuentran?-

-15 metros al norte según su ubicación actual-

-bien, prepara el portal en caso de emergencias-

Pasaron minutos, casi 2 horas, el médico estaba casi por quedarse dormido o enviar a Cyber como último recurso, hasta que escuchó una voz triste y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba frustrada o enojada… era Optimus.

-Ratchet… activa el portal terrestre-

-Optimus ¿estás bien?-

-solo activa el portal y te contaré una vez en la base-

Una vez que activó el portal entraron por él Optimus y Ultra Magnus, pero faltaba alguien… Blaster -¿en dónde está Blaster?-

-ella… fue capturada por los decepticons…- dijo mientras miro hacia el suelo

-¿Qué?¡- incluso Cyber Dog se despertó completamente asustado de tan solo que mencionaran eso

**Nave decepticon:**

-¿tú qué dices Starscream, futura reina o experimento científico?-

-no lo sé mi lord, yo opino que primero deberíamos de lavarle la mente, hacer que nos diga información sobre los autobots y cuando tengamos lo que queremos la usamos como experimento científico-

-vaya, al fin _scream_ piensa en algo de utilidad- dijo Airachnid la cual estaba justo de tras de ambos –yo opino que la torturemos hasta que muera si es necesario-

-o tal vez… podríamos hacer que Optimus Prime, se entregue a nosotros por pedir la vida de su "querida hija" pero primero hay que sacarle información y torturarla mentalmente-

-¿cómo se supone que vamos a torturarla?-

-nuestro "buen Prime" jamás ha tenido hijos, esta estúpida creación sin sentido no es más que su sobrina-

-¿quieres decir que Ultra Magnus es su padre?¡-

-sí y hay muchas cosas que le han escondido a esta chatarra-

Los 3 se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como es que la joven techno-orgánico despertaba, estaba en una habitación aislada sin nada a su alrededor y sus brazos estaban atados a la pared con cadenas de metal fundido…

* * *

**Se los dije ._. No era lo que me esperaba y también esperaba que fuese más largo¡ D: pero fue todo lo que pude hacer… sorry :c y... creo que A History Of The Past estará para mañana ¿ok? :3**


	8. Una Verdad Dolorosa Parte2

**Bien… a partir de este punto todos/as odiaremos a Ultra Magnus XD ¿ok? :3 bueno, no soportaba la intriga de escribir así que creo que será más largo y no sé si agregarle una violación o no… así que puede tener un poco de contenido clasificación M… no lo sé ;n; pero les dejo leer, lo más probable es que sea que no XD**

* * *

-¿qué?¡- dijo Ratchet exigiendo una explicación, incluso Cyber Dog despertó al instante

-como lo escuchaste…-

-¿cómo carajo pasó?- su ira se notaba, ni uno de los dos se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos

-bueno… cuándo estábamos en el desierto, intentando robar el energon y evadir a los decepticons…- contó Optimus mientras recordaba perfectamente la escena

_**Flashback:**_

_-bien… ¿cómo pasamos sin que nos noten?-_

_-¿quién dijo algo de que no nos mirarían?- en tan solo segundos cambiaron una de sus manos en cuchillasy con "cautela" tomaron el energon que podían pero pasó como la última vez, los notaron y en cuestión de minutos los tenían rodeados apuntándoles con sus armas a los 3._

_-ok… momento decisivo…- Blaster retrocedió 2 pasos para que Optimus y Magnus pudiesen "actuar" libremente y así pasó, se tornaron en una batalla algo "feroz" pues eran más que ellos_

_-Blaster, aléjate¡- le dijo Optimus a Blaster la cual no dudó ni un segundo en hacerlo, tenía miedo de disparar y darle a su padre o a su ti, pero dejó de pensar cuando sintió que algo la tomó por el cuello, era Soundwave, quién la empezó a asfixiar un poco y activó el portal para llevársela consigo a la nave decepticon, Optimus estaba rendido en el suelo mientras uno de los vehicons estaba a punto de clavar su cuchilla en su spark, así que Ultra Magnus debía de elegir a quién salvar…_

"_demonios… si salvo a Blaster, me odiarán todos con todas su spark y alma y no habrá otro en la línea de los Primes que sea digno… si salvo a Optimus igualmente me mataría por no salvarla… CARAJO MALDITA SEA¡" pensó intentando decidir y bien, atacó a los decepticons que tenían tendido en el suelo a Optimus asesinando completamente al que intentaba matar a su "hermano" y a los demás, cuando volteó el portal se había cerrado completamente y Soundwave se había llevado a Blaster consigo._

_**Fín de Flashback:**_

Optimus estaba a punto de hablar además de eso pero cuando se dio cuenta, Ratchet le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cara a Ultra Magnus que este se calló al suelo con el labio partido y se podía notar su ojo morado, tal vez lo había golpeado segundos antes de ese golpe directo al rostro

-Ratchet¡-

-se lo merecía- dijo notándose aún más su enojo

-¿era necesario?-

-Blaster es una techno-orgánico fémina, ¿sabes que pueden hacerle fácilmente?-

-no…-

-además de controlar su mente en cuestión de minutos y hacerle creer cosas que no son ciertas y dejando también el además de que con una simple violación por más corta que sea es capaz de quedar embarazada…. Y otra cosa es qué, pueden hacer experimentos científicos con ella, torturarla mental y físicamente al mismo tiempo que contarle la verdad sobre muchas cosas que ella jamás debe de saber¡- Ultra Magnus solamente se quedó en silencio ante tal explicación de Optimus y Ratchet… decirle la verdad es como saber que un asesino serial es tu padre…

-yo… no lo sabía…- dijo intentando "arreglar" el problema

-claro, tu no sabes ni sabrás nada en esta vida, ni si quiera sabes lo más mínimo de ella, siendo que es tu hija y se supone que tu deberías de ser quien la haya cuidado por 12 años y haberte quedado en la tierra defendiendo a los humanos en vez de haberte largado como Pedro por su casa y dejársela a mi cuidado, el haber fallado en muchas ocasiones, el habernos abandonado cuando más necesitábamos a alguien que nos apoyara-

Solamente hubo silencio… Ni la más mínima palabra, ni el más miserable sonido, Optimus solo tomó una de las motocicletas y antes de que se fuera ambos le preguntaron -¿a dónde vas?-

-a intentar arreglar este problema…- después de eso encendió la moto y salió de la base para que Bee, Bulkhead y Arcee salieran de sus aposentos para preguntar qué pasaba…

-¿alguien nos puede explicar que es todo ese ruido?- dijo Bee mientras semi-bostezaba

-y ¿qué hace Ultra Magnus así?-

-capturaron a Blaster y Optimus fue solo a buscar la manera de cómo recuperarla…-

-¿está loco?¡-

_**Nave decepticon:**_

-¿q-qué hago aquí?... ¿en… en dónde estoy?- dijo Blaster mientras despertaba y intentaba moverse, pero a los pocos minutos recordó lo que pasó y intentó moverse con más fuerza hasta lastimarse pero escuchó una puerta abrirse… era Megatron

-no te servirá de nada…-

-¿qué quieren de mí?-

-buena pregunta… nos estamos reduciendo en número por los experimentos científicos de Knock Out, así que necesitamos a un suplente para ello-

-y supongo que experimentaran conmigo-

-exacto, pewro antes viene la tortura…-

-¿tortura?... ¿qué tipo de tortura?-

-la verdad sobre tus padres… la verdad que los autobots no quieren que descubras-

-ni creas que ganarás… ellos no me ocultarían algo-

-claro… entonces dime… ¿has conocido a tu madre en persona?-

-…no… pero sé que ella sigue viva-

-ella no está viva, los techno-orgánicos son errores, errores que jamás se borran, son fallas que hacen que al momento en que nacen sus madres mueren y los padres desarrollan repugnancia hacia ellos-

-ni creas que me lo tragaré-

Solo sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a caminar de izquierda a derecha –tu padre… Blaster Alexandra Lieden Prime, no es tu verdadero padre… tu apellido es Magnus porque él es tu verdadero padre y ¿sabes que es lo peor? El hecho de que él fue un maliante que violaba femmes en Cybertron, salió de Cybertron a otros planetas entre ellos la tierra y TÚ eres producto de una de esas violaciones-

-no… no es cierto… solo quieres controlar mi mente…-

-tú asquerosa vida no es una mentira ¿no lo entiendes? Te han estado ocultando de la luz todo este tiempo, tú fuiste un error para ellos¡ de no ser por ti, ellos ya habrían restaurado Cybertron y hubiesen habitado ahí por mucho tiempo pero no… llegaste tú y les arruinaste la poca felicidad que tenían-

Blaster solo quedó en silencio y bajó la cabeza con la mirada al suelo…. Ahora sí se "lo estaba tragando todo" dud ojos se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas

-así es… y yo soy tu tío también por si no lo sabías…- notó que no lo estaba mirando y con voz fuerte y en forma de regaño le dijo –mírame- ella negó con la cabeza –es una orden¡- le dio un golpe en la cara dejando tres rasguños en su rostro y sonrió al ver sus manos con un poco de sangre –eres tan débil… al igual que tu padre… o mejor dicho… tu **tío**-

-al menos… el sí tiene una vida-

-¿vida? ¿él con una vida? Por favor… Los Primes tienen prohibido los sentimientos, el tener lazos de familia… Están hechos solo para sufrir el dolor de sus guerreros y llevarlo consigo para toda la eternidad, para ver muertes, para no sonreír y solo dar órdenes-

-te equivocas…-

-yo jamás me equivoco mocosa-

-si jamás te equivocas… ¿por qué Cybertron está muerto justo ahora?... tú fuiste quien lo "gobernó" durante el tiempo que le quedaba de vida-

-… cállate- salió de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra más…

_**Nave decepticon –noche-:**_

Todos estaban dormidos excepto Soundwave que tenía que vigilar todo, inclusive hasta la cosa más débil, hasta que llegó a la "celda" de Blaster y entró… se quedó ahí unos minutos hasta que notó que estaba despertando

-¿pero qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí Soundwave?-

Como de costumbre no hizo ni el más mínimo ruido lo que le causó un ligero escalofrío a Blaster pero no se notó mucho –así que no hablas mucho…- de nuevo no hubo respuesta -¿al menos hablas?- él al fin asintió -¿por qué no lo haces?- solo se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza pero se logró escuchar 2 palabras…

_-no puedo…- _fue lo que dijo, por primera vez en eones, Soundwave habló

-pero… lo acabas de hacer… ¿Por qué no podrías?-

_-Lord Megatron me lo prohibió...- _enserio… alguien estaba _**Hablando**_ con Soundwave y él respondía con su propia voz

-¿por qué te lo prohibió?- en ese momento no hubo respuesta, solo salió de la habitación sin hacer otro ruido dejando a Blaster con intriga y con la necesidad de saber porqué lo tenía prohibido.

_**Nave decepticon –día- **_**Blaster POV**_**:**_

A la mañana siguiente aún no podía creer que Soundwave había hablado conmigo… tal vez… había sido un sueño y solo eso, escuché que de nuevo la puerta se abrió, era Knock Out que iba a hacer experimentos con mi sangre…

-supongo que sabrás a lo que vine… ¿no?- dijo con un suspiro un poco pesado, luego sacó una inyección, la aguja era grande lo cual me dio un poco de nervios, el líquido creo que era energon, tomó mi brazo y lo estiró –no te muevas a menos que quieras morir…- lo detuve antes de que me inyectara

-¿qué es eso?-

-es energon, ¿cómo planeas sobrevivir sin energon?-

-no necesito de energon para sobrevivir, al menos no demasiado-

-entonces ¿qué necesitas para vivir?-

-sangre… humana-

-¿EnerBlood?-

-¿qué cosa?-

-EnerBlood… cuándo un techno-orgánico nace lo que hacen es inyectarle una sustancia que es una mezcla de energon y sangre, si no se comienza a desequilibrar y eso hace que comienzes a tener problemas y descontroles mentales-

-em… no, solo sangre normal y no es necesario que me inyecten sangre todos los días ni tomarla-

-los humanos son extraños…-

-pero no soy humana-

-nunca dije que hablara de ti-

Antes de que dijese otra cosa me inyectó el energon, creí que me sacaría sangre pero creo que fue lo contrario, una vez terminó me sentí algo mareada, no sé si habrá sido por el energon pero ya qué… no me hizo daño como el energon a los que son humanos… normales, no como yo que soy un error… solamente guardó la jeringa y cuándo estaba a punto de irse le pregunté –y… ¿por qué no contarme?...-

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo volteando a mirarme

-cuándo dijiste que los humanos son raros mencionaste que no hablabas de mí… ¿por qué?-

-porque solo eres una parte humana, se puede decir que eres más un bot que una "chica" como dicen los humanos-

-pero… soy más humana que robot-

-para mí pareces ser más normal que cualquiera de nosotros en esta nave…-

-¿por qué?-

-¿siempre harás preguntas?-

-tal vez… pero primero responde a mi pregunta-

-bueno… estoy hablando en tu forma de ser, bienestar físico y psicológico, en cambio a la mayoría de nosotros tenemos un desorden mental, o un fallo físico, como Airachnid… ella es fea y está loca- reí un poco ante eso pero luego escuché un grito enojado

-¡KNOCK OUT¡- era Airachnid, se oía enojada, tal vez escuchó lo que K.O dijo sobre ella, no lo sé

-ya me voy- se fue a la velocidad del rayo, ni si quera me di cuenta de cuando salió, pero escuché un "ouch" tal vez recibió una bofetada de ella… o una patada en la ingle… no lo sé pero de nuevo escuché que la puerta se abrió… era Soundwave…

-¿ahora vas a confiar en mí?-

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos _-¿puedo confiar en ti?...-_

-claro, no se lo diré a nadie-

_-bien… la razón por la que Lord Megatron me prohibió hablar fue porque él dijo que si hablaba… iba a destruirme… al igual que a Starscream, Airachnid, Knock Out y bueno… casi todos, no sé porque… pero hablé y él… asesinó a Black Arachnia… ¿sabes quién era?-_

-el nombre me suena conocido… pero no-

_-ella antes fue Elita-One… líder del equipo de Scouts en Cybertron y exnovia de Orion Pax… alias… Optimus Prime… pero al utilizar un "talento" especial se fucionó con una araña Cybertroniana y pasó a ser una decepticon… culpando a tu em… padrastro sobre todo lo que le pasó-_

-oh…- miré hacia un lado, recordé aquella historia que me contó mi "padre" si es que se le puede seguir llamando así… cuando era niña, me dijo que él alguna vez la amó, pero se dio cuenta que solo lo usaba y conoció a mi madre, o casi madre, Arcee…

_-después de ella siguió Slipstream, también una femme segunda al mando de los decepticons y casi sparkmate de Megatron, solo sentí que fue mi culpa todo eso, así que no volví a hablar… y en estos momentos no lo estoy haciendo… tenemos una clase de "telepatía" pues no somos Cybertronianos ordinarios… también borré todo dato sobre eso, pero ahora veo que no soy una computadora… pues eso no sirve de nada…-_ miró hacia el suelo un momento, tengo que admitirlo, nunca creí que _**Soundwave**_ tuviera sentimientos… pero fue mi error

-no eres el único que está desilusionado de no ser lo que creía… ahora veo que soy solo un error y solo sirvo para experimentos-

_-no eres un error, ni una falla, ni un experimento… eres un ser vivo y como todo ser vivo, eres linda –_Dios… me sonrojé un poco con eso_- pero tú tienes un buen… corazón, creo, al menos por lo que veo… Eres casi igual a Optimus y sé que en estos momentos está haciendo todo lo posible para llevarte de nuevo consigo-_

-pero sé que no pasará… tal vez muera en esta nave… y al menos moriré sabiendo la verdad-

_-sé que no morirás, te ayudaría a escapar, pero solo te causaría más problemas de los que ya tienes y sé que tienes hambre, además, no permitiré que mueras en esta nave… Al menos no ahora-_ me dijo con una sonrisa, algo que JAMÁS se había visto en él _–sé lo que piensas y tienes razón, es algo extraño de mí…- _se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para irse

-por cierto… gracias por confiar en mí…-

_-yo te debería de dar las gracias-_ salió de la habitación… bueno… Megatron no estuvo todo el día en la nave así que tuve suerte… creo… o tal vez solo está esperando a que no me sienta tan confiada para arruinar más mi mente… no lo sé, pero ya los extraño a todos… extraño la base, incluso los extraño a ellos… aunque sé que debería de estar enojada por esconderme muchas cosas… pero no me interesa, si cuidaron bien de mí fue por algo… ¿o no?...

_**Base Autobot –tarde- Autor POV: **_

-ya pasaron casi dos días y no hay señales ni de Optimus ni de Blaster-

-solo hay que esperar que estén bien…-

-o tal vez Optimus haga una gran tontería-

-¿será capaz?-

-es capaz de todo si es por Blaster… en especial si está en peligro y no creo que se rinda hasta encontrarla y traerla de vuelta…-

-y…¿Qué pasaría si encuentra la ubicación decepticon?-

-él… podría entregarse a ellos a cambio de Blaster…-

-¿enserio es tan capaz?-

-es capaz de todo, como dije…-

-solo esperemos que eso no pase…-

-pero si llegase a pasar… ¿Qué haríamos…?-

-¿perder esta guerra?-

-perdimos a Optimus una vez y lo recuperamos, si pudimos una vez podrémos otra, de eso hay que estar seguros-

-tal vez muera en el intento- dijo Miko des-interesada en el tema

-Miko¡-

-¿qué?... solo digo lo que puede pasar-

-que grandes esperanzas de vida…-

Solamente estaban dando conclusiones de muerte e ideas suicidas, así que no había nada que sirviera en esos momentos, sin Optimus no sabían si debían de tomar la iniciativa… pero lo que si sabían es que al menos uno de los dos estaría vivo

_**Nave decepticon –día- Blaster POV:**_

Apenas desperté y miré a Airachnid cosa que me asustó un poco -¿ahora tú?- le pregunté completamente como si le dijera que se largara

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-ya son Megatron, Soundwave y Knock Out que han venido a mi "celda" más de 3 veces… ¿ahora tú también?-

-quién dijo que te visitaría…-

-imagino que viniste a "torturarme"-

-no… te vine a preguntar exactamente por eso… ¿por qué rayos esos 3 vienen tanto contigo?-

-para molestar y torturar… también para experimentos con mi sangre ¿para qué más?-

-pero Soundwave no habla ni es bueno con la sangre…-

-y ¿tú como sabes?-

-lo conozco desde casi el comienzo de la guerra ¿Cómo no lo conocería?... ahora responde a mi pregunta-

* * *

**Huuuuy la cosa se puso fea para Blaster ewe ahora ¿Qué le dirá? *O* yo que sé no se me ocurre XD Optimus no ha vuelto y nadie sabe en dónde está… solo alguien de los autobots lo sabe pero no diré quien es¡ :D ya qué ¿les gustó? :3 decidí no ser TAN mala con Blaster así que aquí no hubo violaciones XD y díganme… ¿les gusta el Soundwave cariñoso o quieren que traicione? O-o me gusta más cariñoso pero no se ustedes, luego dicen que no gusta XDDD**

**Ultimare Fuera¡**


	9. Una vida por otra

**Lel, lo siento por no subirlo pronto como el otro pero son 2 capítulos en un día así que a mí no me jodan XD bueno, son 2 capítulos en un día porque no tenía internet y posham… tuve tiempo para hacer este por las vacaciones de semana santa¡ ;u; así que a leer a Airachnid celoswoman XD las vacaciones de semana santa duran 2 semanas pero me alcanza el tiempo y… no she que más decir, pueden leer .3. (capítulo muy corto ;n;)**

* * *

_**Nave Decepticon –día-**_** Blaster POV:**

-pero Soundwave no habla y no es bueno con la sangre… ni energon ¿cómo me puedes explicar eso?- dijo Airachnid causándome un ligero escalofrío

-y ¿tú como sabes?-

-lo conozco desde casi el comienzo de la guerra ¿Cómo no lo conocería?... ahora responde a mi pregunta-

-…- me puse a pensar unos segundos hasta que me volvió a decir casi lo mismo

-he dicho que hables- dijo en un tono exigente

-no tengo porqué decírtelo, ni si quiera tengo el porqué hablarte o mirarte a los ojos, me das asco sinceramente- le dije sin si quiera mirarla a lo cual hizo un ruido extraño que parecía un gruñido

-si tiene un porqué-

-dímelo-

-soy y fui una de tus madres hace muchos años-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-sufrí una violación por parte de Ultra Magnus hace años… más de 10 años o 15 en pocas palabras… fue tu padre, ahora bien… tienes el derecho de decírmelo-

-él no es mi padre, no es capaz de hacer tales cosas y no tengo por qué creerte y sé que si no te lo digo me "torturarás" como a Arcee, Tailgate y otros que murieron a tu merced… pero yo no pienso ser tu perro faldero y tú no eres nada para mí… ni por más insignificante que sea, así que no tengo ni derecho ni obligación a hablarte en lo absoluto así qué ¿quieres largarte de una maldita vez?- le dije sin mucha importancia

-… como quieras…- se fue enojada… ella… ¿estaba celosa?¡ no lo sé pero prefiero no averiguarlo, de por sí tengo problemas… además imagino que "ellos" deben de estar cerca de encontrarme… ¿cierto?... o tal vez me hayan abandonado como las muchas veces que lo ha dicho Megatron… quisiera que no fuera así, pero han sido tantas cosas que no sé si prefiero morir como prisionera o como un "autobot" no lo sé y no quiero saber que viene después…

Ahora solo escucho ruidos y disparos en el techo de la nave… tal vez pueda ser alguno de ellos, no lo sé pero quisiera saberlo… solo vi como la puerta se abrió de golpe con mucho humo, las cadenas que me impedían moverme se habían desoldado de un corte casi perfecto y una disparo, y cuando hubo menos humo pude ver que era mi padre… Optimus… al menos a quien sigo considerando mi padre por el momento

-¿estás bien?-

-¿tú qué crees?...- le dije con sarcasmo, me cargó al estilo novia y llamó a la base, evitando todo decepticon en el camino

-Optimus a la base, los escudos de la nave decepticon están desactivados, necesito un portal terrestre para Blaster en sus coordenadas- dijo solo para mí… eso ¿qué significaba?-

-¿qué significa eso?-

-que yo no iré contigo Blaster…- cuándo me di cuenta ya estábamos en el techo de la nave decepticon en donde estaban Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave y muchos vehicons

-espera… ¿qué?¡-

-que tú te vas a la base y yo me quedo…-

-NO¡- en tan solo segundos, casi mini-segundos creo, yo estaba cayendo en un eterno vacío, lo último que vi de él fue como una cuchilla atravesó su cuerpo y las luces verdes y púrpuras del portal a la base… Autobot…

**Base autobot –día, casi tarde- Autor POV:**

Cuándo el portal se abrió esperaban ver a _**Optimus**_ y Blaster… pero solo fue a Blaster, aun así segundos de que tocara la base tal como la primera vez la estaban dejando sin aire mientras todos la abrazaban

-¿en dónde está Optimus?-

-él… está… en la nave decepticon… tal vez inclusive muerto…-

-¿qué? ¿cómo pasó?-

-no lo sé… creí que ustedes lo sabrían-

-él se fue solo y sin la ayuda o necesidad de que alguien fuese con él…-

-y otra cosa… ¿por qué no me dijeron la verdad?-

-¿sobre qué?-

-la verdad sobre mis padres-

-todo Techno-orgánico posee una fuerza sobre-natural a la humana y Cybertroniana, si es que sufre algún trauma o maltrato lo suficientemente fuerte… si es que se llega a enojar tanto por eso el… "ser" puede destruir todo a su paso desarrollando una clase de poderes únicos, pero a veces incontrolables…

-¿tiene algo que ver?-

-Los Primes están obligados a destruir a los techno-orgánicos, temíamos que pasaras al estado E y tener que ser destruida-

-¿qué es el estado E?-

-es el estado en donde un techno-orgánico pierde el control sobre sí mismo y comienza a enloquecer perdiendo hasta lo más mínimo de cordura y desarrollando poderes que ni si quiera ellos pueden controlar en ocasiones y destruyen cualquier cosa con vida o no que esté a su paso o alrededor de sí mismos volviéndose así una máquina de destrucción que algunas veces puede ser controlada por alguien o algo y los Primes están obligados a destruirlos en ese momento o inclusive antes del estado E-

Blaster no respondió ante eso… solo bajó la mirada y se fue a su habitación en completo silencio, pensando que solo era un arma de destrucción mortal e instantánea… aun pensando en aquellas palabras y recordando todo lo que le dijo Megatron…

"_eres un error" "no sirves para nada" "solo eres un estorbo" "para que exististe si nadie te quería"_ pasaban las palabras por su mente sin cesar, solo se recostó sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados de tras de su cabeza, sacó su MP3, conectó los audífonos y escuchó música hasta perder la noción del tiempo y quedarse dormida profundamente…

* * *

**Me dolió hacer sufrir a Blaster por ser mi OC en muchas historias algo extrañas XD ¿quieren que alguien la consuele? :3 bueno yo que sé díganmelo por reviews y sé que fue 100% CORTO pero fueron 2 capítulos en un día y mi mano está casi con convulciones extremas XD bueno… si quieren que alguien "consuele" a Blaster será quien menos esperaban ewe y una amiga me preguntó de dónde me inspiraba para hacer esta historia… la verdad no lo sé XD solo me pongo a escuchar **_**"Shot At The Night" de The Killers**_** y abro el Microsoft Office Word, luego escribo según mi imaginación y cuándo llevo como MÍNIMO más de 800 palabras o 900 entonces lo dejo :3 y cómo máximo 4,000 palabras XD (así fueron los primeros 4 capítulos, muy largos ._.) ya qué, los dejo de hacer sufrir y me voy¡ :D**

**Ultimate fuera¡**


End file.
